Diamond Eyes
by Fooldartz
Summary: The government of the Las Vegas Protectorate has managed to eliminate all crime in their territory through fear and oppression. Now they focus on the growing rebellion. Unfortunately for them, Jade West has read the old books and seen the old crime movies, and she has plan. She's going to reinvent the gang, with her friends as her lieutenants. There will be Jori by Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter One

Jade West walked down the streets of New Washington. She chuckled. Her readings in the library had taught her that Washington had been the capital of the old United States before the bombs had flown. New Washington, on the other hand, was a ghost town. She was sure that The Council of the Las Vegas Protectorate hadn't planned on it being that way. From what she could tell, it was supposed to have overshadowed Las Vegas proper and become the new capital. But it was the first city they had tried to build after consolidating their power, and things hadn't worked out well. Now it was empty, abandoned after the Great Riots of 1984 to serve as an example of The Council's power. This made it perfect for what she had in mind.

"Is everyone here?" She asked Andre, walking into the remains of a hotel.

"Yeah, everybody's here." He told her, turning around. "All fifteen of them. I must admit, I'm impressed. I didn't think everyone would show up." Jade smirked.

"After all this time, I think people know that they should listen to what I have to say." She told him. Jade turned to face the assembled people and took a deep breath before speaking. "I've come up with a way to make us all the richest, most powerful people in Las Vegas." She said, getting straight to the point.

"Don't tell me you want us to go to California to scavenge the old cities." Cat said, sounding scared. Jade shuddered.

"No, no, no." She said quickly. "I'm not stupid." Several groups had gone out to get 'treasures' out of the wrecked cities of California. The few people that returned from those groups all died from radiation poisoning soon after. The radioactivity was still too high for humans to go there safely. "No, I've got a different plan. We're inventing a new way to get rich. Or rather, reinventing it."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us your plan." Tori said, rolling her eyes.

"We're going to start a gang." Jade said simply.

"A what?" Cat asked, frowning.

"A gang."

"We heard that part." Tori said impatiently. "But what's a gang?" Jade sighed. She sometimes forgot that most people didn't spend a bunch of time reading old books.

"Okay, you remember how our history classes taught that in the days before the Great Riots of 1984 people used to rob banks and shoot each other?" She asked. Most of them nodded. The crime and lawlessness of the years before the Riots and the resulting crackdown of The Council had been hammered into them to try and get them to love The Council for creating peace. "Have you ever wondered how one person robbed a bank?" A few of them nodded again. "The answer is simple. They didn't. Criminals used to belong to groups called gangs. This allowed them to pull off multiple crimes at once and thereby get more money, while also giving them the benefit of numbers."

"And you want us to start one of these gangs…why?" Andre asked, frowning. "If I remember correctly, The Council back then didn't do nice things to the criminals they caught. I doubt this Council will be any nicer."

"But that's the thing." Jade said. "There haven't been any gangs since the Great Riots. The only crime there's been since the riots have been protests and dissensions. Nobody in the government knows how to deal with the kind of crimes a gang creates! All of the enforcers in Vegas are used to putting down protestors armed with makeshift weapons or nothing; they won't know how to react to people shooting back."

"You still haven't answered Andre's question." Tori said. "Why should we start a gang?"

"How many of you are happy with where you are in life?" Jade asked. Nobody raised their hands. "How many of you think that you have a good chance of improving your status in life by following the laws of The Council?" Once again, nobody raised their hands. "That's why. With a gang, we can change our lives. We can get all the money we ever wanted, all the power and respect we ever craved!" The others all looked at each other, nodding. That sounded pretty good.

"What do we do?" Cat asked curiously.

"We start with a bang." Jade said, smiling. "We rob a bank, take everything in it."

"How?" Tori demanded. "The enforcers might not have any weapons, but we can't fight worth crap."

"Simple." Jade said with a smile. "We get guns."

"Where?" Tori demanded. "The only guns in the Protectorate are controlled by the military."

"We can probably buy some guns from Deseret." Andre mused. "I know they let civilians buy shotguns, rifles, and pistols."

"Won't the Council have guards set up on the border to keep rebels from getting guns?" Cat asked, frowning.

"Nah, all their efforts are focused on the Hoover Dam. They mainly rely on the fence to keep people out. Besides, rebels are going to war with them. They can't win a fight with the military with what they get from Deseret." Andre said calmly. "Shotguns vs. Ak's, Ak's win."

"Guns cost money though." Cat pointed out. "How are we going to pay for them?" Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of money, tossing it to Cat.

"Here you go, eight hundred dollars. Could you and Andre go to Deseret and get the guns?" She asked. They both looked at each other, and then nodded.

"We'll go now." Andre said, standing up and pulling out the keys to his SUV and gesturing for Cat to follow him.

"The rest of you wait until next Wednesday, and then come back." Jade said, turning to face the others. "Except you Tori." She said, stopping her.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Come with me." She said, beckoning him into the manager's office. She shut the door behind them, the turned to face Tori. "I want you to be my lieutenant." She said simply. Tori stared at her.

"What? Why me?" She asked, startled. "We disagree all the time."

"That's precisely why I want you to be my lieutenant." Jade told her. "We're opposites in almost every way."

"But that's exactly why I shouldn't be your lieutenant." Tori protested. "We have completely different ways of thinking."

"Don't you get it?" Jade asked, frustrated. "That's what makes you the perfect choice. We think differently, which means that you're going to see what I don't, come up with ideas that I'd never come up with. And, most importantly, you're not scared of me. I can trust you to speak your mind if you disagree. So please. Just take the job." Tori looked at her, considering, then nodded.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" She asked, curious.

"Well first off, we need something to hide most of our faces." Jade said, walking over to the desk. "While we're getting started we don't want the enforcers to find us."

"What do you have in mind, Halloween masks?" Tori asked curiously, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly." She said, pulling out a green bandana and tying it around her face like a bandit from the old Western movies. "What do you think?" She asked. Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it certainly gets the job done, and it's better than a mask." She admitted. "Less visibility issues." Jade nodded and removed it.

"That's what I was thinking." She said, removing the bandanna. "Now then, what do you think about the people I invited? Anybody who shouldn't be included?" Tori thought about it for a moment.

"Nah, they're all good, solid people. Besides, if they wouldn't work, so what? It's too late to do anything about it."

"Not necessarily." Jade said calmly. "People are relatively simple problems to fix." Tori stared at her for a moment.

"You go all out when you make up your mind, don't you?" She said, not sure whether she should be impressed or horrified. Jade nodded.

"I can't afford not to. The other option would be letting them go to talk to the enforcers, and I don't think any of us wants that." Tori nodded.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need you to get twelve duffel bags." Jade told him.

"Why?" Tori asked, frowning in confusion.

"It's for the money. One bag for everyone who's not driving a getaway vehicle."

"Ah. Yeah, I can do that, no problem."

"Excellent. See you in a week." Tori nodded and walked out.

_One week later_

"Alright, everyone clear on the plan?" Jade asked as Andre handed out bandannas. "Once we arrive, everyone goes into the bank except for the drivers. Don't take off the bandannas for any reason, and don't shoot someone unless they attack you. Unless of course it's an enforcer. If you see that blue uniform, shoot 'em. After we get all the money we can take, get in the car you came in. We'll split up, then meet back here." They all nodded. "Okay then, let's go." She said, walking out to where the three SUVs they'd stolen yesterday had been parked. All three cars had been stripped of their license plates and anything that made them stand out. This first job needed to be as stealthy as possible until after they reached the bank.

The drive to the bank they'd chosen was uneventful, as expected. After all, there was no reason for anybody to be suspicious of them. "Alright, let's do this." Jade said when they arrived, jumping out, duffel bag in one hand and pistol in the other. She walked into the bank, the others close behind her, and fired a single shot into the air. "Everybody, on the ground, now!" She yelled, walking forward into the bank. The two security guards rushed at her, but Tori and Andre knocked them to the ground, using their shotguns like clubs. The remaining people slowly got to their knees, curling up on the floor. Jade walked over to the nearest teller, a small mousey man. "Who here can open the vault?" She asked softly, shoving the pistol in his face.

"Th…That would be the manager." He stammered, terrified.

"And who would that be?" Jade asked, raising her voice.

"Me." A middle aged man said, standing up. Jade smiled behind her bandanna and walked over to him.

"Open the vault." She ordered him. He obeyed nervously, visibly shaking. When he was done, Jade forced him back on his knees, and then turned to face her gang. "Okay guys, five at a time. Only take what can fit in your duffel bag. The rest of you, keep your eyes open, we don't want to be surprised." The rest of the heist went perfectly. Nobody tried to be a hero, the enforcers never showed up, and they managed to make it back to New Washington without being followed.

_Six hours later_

"A bank robbery?" The Chairman of The Council said softly.

"Yes sir." One of the Councilmembers said, pushing forward a folder of paper. "They stole eight million dollars from the Second General Bank of Las Vegas. Unfortunately, they were all wearing bandannas, so we can't identify them."

"A bank robbery?" The Chairman repeated. "There is a constantly growing rebel presence to the North, the Union of Arixo is in a position to take over the Hoover Dam, and you come to me with news of a bank robbery?" The other Councilmembers looked at each other. On the one hand, he had a point. The Hoover Dam provided a major source of power for the Las Vegas Protectorate, but it could also power areas of the Native American controlled Union of Arixo. As a result, it had been a major source of conflict for the two countries. On the other hand though…

"Sir, would we not appear weak if we allowed this to go unpunished?" A Councilmember asked slowly.

"How? They stole a small amount, from a small amount of people." The Chairman said contemptuously. "Don't give them any media coverage. Don't mention it in the papers, don't mention it in the news broadcasts, do you understand?" The Council nodded. "Good, now then, let's get back to important matters."

Author's Notes

Just so you guys know, Jade, Tori, Andre, and Cat are all twenty-one in this story. Beck will be twenty-three and Robbie will be twenty-one too when they shows up.(Please don't ask why they weren't here or what their role will be, it's a fairly important plot twist.) The story itself takes place in the year 2050, and the bombs flew in 1965.

As for Jade choosing green and not black, well, Jade's allowed to like colors that aren't black. Besides, green is the second most common color that she wears, it's the most common color for her hair highlights and, well, her name is _Jade_ which is a shade of green. I wanted to get creative with the color use, okay?

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Two

Tori, Cat, and Andre walked out of the formerly abandoned hotel to find Jade hard at work painting one of the stolen SUVs green. "What are you doing?" Cat asked, frowning.

"No, no Cat." Andre said. "The correct response to this situation is: What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm painting this car." Jade said simply, not looking up from her work.

"We can see that." Tori said, trying to calm Andre down. "But why?" Jade set down her spray gun and took the mask off, turning to face them.

"Image is a big part of being a gang." She told them. "Image and identity. From now on, green is our color. When we commit a crime, however small it may be, I want everyone one to wear the green bandanna at the very least. This car is green to say that this car belongs to us. As we grow bigger and more infamous, I'm going to have the rest of them painted green too. Soon, nobody will be able to look at the color green without thinking of us."

"That makes sense." Tori said. Cat and Andre both nodded, though Andre was a little reluctant.

"So what's the plan for today?" Tori asked. "Another bank?" Jade shook her head.

"Today is a different sort of work day. You see that hotel? It was once the nicest building in the Las Vegas Protectorate. Now that it's our headquarters, I think we should make it fix it up." The others looked at each other.

"You want us to do house cleaning on that thing?" Tori asked incredulously. "It's ten stories tall!"

"No, no, the house cleaning will have to happen, but a little at a time." Jade said with a laugh. "But we should definitely clean up the ground floor, and the doors and windows need to be reinforced on the ground floor as well."

"That still seems like a lot of work…" Cat said slowly, looking at the hotel. The years had been okay to it, largely because all the entrances had been boarded up before they got to it, but there was still a lot of cleaning to be done.

"And what will you be doing Boss?" Andre asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, seeing as I'm the only one here who ever took any autoshop classes, I thought I'd work on the cars. I can't do anything to their engines, but I can reinforce them so they can plow through any barricades the enforcers throw at us. Is that okay with you?" Andre nodded, chastened. "Good. Now let's get to work." Jade said, putting the mask back on and picking up the spray gun.

_Two weeks later_

Jade was sitting in her office in the hotel when Tori walked in. "Hey boss, one of the new recruits wants to see you." Over the last two weeks, the gang had pulled off three more bank robberies. The result had been a surge in gang membership, some from people who'd been recommended by the founding members, and others they'd caught pretending to be members of the gang to pull off smaller crimes.

"Who is it?" Jade asked, looking up from her newspaper.

"Mick." Tori told her. Jade smiled. Mick was unique among the new recruits in and of the fact that he had tracked them down, showing up on their doorstep one morning. He was older than every other member of the gang, but he seemed content to be a high ranking soldier until he proved himself.

"Let him in." Jade said, putting the paper to the side. Tori nodded, and stepped to the side, letting Mick in. "What can I do for you?" Jade asked when he took a seat.

"I've noticed that you've been trying to get the attention of The Council." Mick said calmly, leaning back in his chair. Jade nodded.

"Yeah, we need The Council to acknowledge us if we want to grow bigger in membership and fame." She said. "As it is, you're the only member who didn't come from an area close to where we robbed a bank. Mick nodded seriously.

"There's a reason for that you know." He told her. "The Council and the people whose opinions they care about don't keep their money in the banks you've been robbing. So long as they're fine and most of their citizens are too scared to complain, they won't care."

"You want us to try and rob one of the big banks?" Jade asked. "The ones in the inner city where the rich people live?" Mick shook his head.

"No, those things are too secure for us, and the enforcers in that area actually carry guns. No, I have a different target in mind."

"And what's that?" Jade asked, curious. "If we can't hit their wallets, where do we hit them?"

"We hit them in their pride, where it'll hurt them the most. We rob the art museum." Jade's eyes widened, and then she laughed.

"That'll do it." She said, grinning. The art museum was a huge source of pride for The Council for the simple reason of being the best in the entire Southwest, and, supposedly, all of North America. The Second Council had spent money and supplies on gathering art when all other nations and people had still been focusing on the essentials. The result was the Kennedy Art Institute, a monument to the superiority of the Las Vegas Protectorate. And the best part was that nobody would expect it.

_One hour later_

"Why?" Tori asked, frowning. Jade had brought in her, Cat, and Andre to hear Mick's plan. "I mean, I get that it'll be a big blow to The Council's pride, but still, what's the point? We can't sell the art; nobody would be stupid enough to buy something so obviously stolen. If we want to get famous couldn't we just hijack a radio station and send out some sort of a broadcast?" Andre shook his head.

"They could shut the broadcast down from outside the building." He told her. "I used to work at a music station, and they told all the new employees that so we wouldn't get any ideas about sending out pro rebellion messages. All broadcasts go to the censorship department before they go to the public, with about five minutes of delay." Tori nodded, acknowledging this.

"Any other questions?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. What are we going to do with the art?" Andre asked. Jade, Tori, and Mick all exchanged a look.

"Hang it up here, what else?" Jade said, shrugging. "Now Cat, you've been to the Kennedy Institute, right?" Cat nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's so pretty there! They've got these really cool wind chimes that are made of crystals, so they make rainbows and music! And they've got all these really pretty paintings, though I can't look at some of them because they have naked women in them." The others stared at her for a moment.

"Right." Jade said slowly. "I want you to make a list of the most famous and most beautiful works of art there, okay? And make sure it's just paintings, we can't carry sculptures with us." Cat nodded.

"But none of the ones with naked women." She said seriously, and Jade nodded.

"Right, no porn." She said.

"Oh. So should I go through away my magazine stash?" Andre said, sounding a little guilty.

"No, just don't hang it up for display." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Gotcha." Andre said, nodding. Jade turned to look at Mick.

"Alright Mick, this is your plan, so I want you to figure out what soldiers you want to take with us. Remember though, we've only got the three SUVs." Mick nodded, already working out who he'd want to bring. "Alright, if nobody has any more comments, this meeting is over. We'll be robbing the museum tomorrow night, so I suggest you all get ready." They nodded and left.

_Twenty-four hours later_

Jade was going over the list Mick had provided of who he wanted to go with them for this job, when she frowned. "Mick, about this last name…who the hell is Hope?"

"Ah yes, she'll be here in a minute." Mick said, looking around.

"Who is she?" Jade demanded, frustrated.

"My protégé." Mick told her. "Here she comes now actually." Jade turned around to see a girl driving an electric scooter down the street.

"You're hard to find." The girl complained, stepping off the scooter and taking off her helmet.

"You told her where we were?" Jade growled, turning to glare Mick.

"No, I didn't." He told her calmly. "She found you on her own."

"And let me tell you, it wasn't easy." Hope said, putting the helmet on the scooter's handlebars. "I've been looking for you guys ever since Mick told me he was joining you ten days ago. It took me a while to figure out that you might have the balls to hide in New Washington." Jade stared at the girl for a moment before sighing. The girl knew where they lived, and Mick trusted her, so she might as well give it a shot.

"Fine, you can come with us. But if you betray us, I'm killing both of you." She told Mick and Hope. "Now let's get a move on."

_One hour later_

"Alright, you all know what's going on!" Jade yelled, raising her pistol into the air and firing off a shot. "Get down on your knees, and nobody gets hurt!" An enforcer, either dumber or braver than his fellows, ran at her, billy club raised, and Jade shot him in the head, dropping him. "Like I said, stay down, and nobody gets hurt." She repeated, glaring around at the crowd.

"You didn't need to kill him." Tori muttered as they walked through the museum, looking for the pieces of art Cat had written down on her list.

"I wouldn't have if he was regular security, but he was an enforcer." Jade told her, reaching up and pulling a painting off the wall. Tori reached up to help her, and Jade nodded her thanks. They took the painting out to the cars, and then returned to find Cat trying to detach the crystal wind chimes from the hooks that kept them hanging up. "What are you doing?" Jade demanded, glaring up at the little redhead and putting her hands on her hips. "I said no sculptures."

"Please Jade?" Cat pleaded. "They're so pretty!"

"Aw, just let her." Tori told her. "They're not very big, and we can afford to leave a few paintings behind, nobody'll know that we didn't take everything on the list."

"No! I said only paintings, and I meant it. I'm not going to go back on what I said." They both stopped helping and began to argue, leaving Cat very confused atop her ladder. Andre rolled his eyes as he and Hope walked by with a painting.

"Oh get a room already you two." He said. Tori and Jade both turned to glare at him.

"Excuse me?" Jade growled. Hope giggled.

"Well, you two kind of are acting like a married couple arguing over whether or not to just give their child a toy." She told them as she and Andre hurried away. Jade and Tori looked at each other, and Tori blushed.

"They're right. We do sound like that." She said quietly.

"Fine, but I'm the husband." Jade said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Uh, guys? Can I keep this?" Cat asked nervously. Tori and Jade both jumped a little. They'd somehow managed to forget that she was up there.

"Yeah, go ahead." Jade said, waving her hand and walking away.

"Yay!" Cat squealed happily. "Thanks Mom and Dad!" Jade and Tori both stiffened and they glared up at Cat, blushing slightly.

Author's Notes

Yeah, that's my preferred form of Catorade-the family, with Jade and Tori as the parents and Cat as the child.

Yes, Mick is based of Mickey Rourke and Hope is based off of Jesuotaku.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Three

"Where are we going?" Jade asked, looking around in confusion. Cat had half cajoled, half forced Jade and Tori into one of the SUVs. She knew they weren't headed into Las Vegas or any of the surrounding areas, since Cat had put them in the luxury model Hope had hijacked at the art museum instead of one of the modified ones, but that just confused her more. As far as she knew, they hadn't begun to, as Andre put it, 'colonize' the majority of New Washington, with most people sticking to the general area of their headquarters, the hotel. Cat ignored her, focusing on the road, and Tori chuckled. "What's so funny Vega?" Jade asked, shooting her a glare. Tori didn't say anything, she just handed Jade the newspaper she'd been reading. Jade took it and began to read.

"Well it's about time we got some real news coverage." Jade muttered. For the most part, the newspapers had mostly ignored the gang's crimes, only putting them in small columns in the back of the paper if they mentioned them at all. The Council had probably been behind this, most likely in order to minimize the effect the gang had on the peace and order of the Protectorate, but this latest crime had been far too big and public to ignore. On the one hand, this was a good thing, and it definitely made Jade happy. On the other hand though, she soon realized why Tori had been chuckling. Since they'd never come up with a name for the gang, the newspaper had decided to give them one. "Their utter disregard for the beauty of the art they stole, as well as their callous murdering of a guard, have proven this gang to be completely coldhearted. As such, their name, the Stonehearts, makes perfect sense." She read out loud, growing increasingly angrier as she got further into the article. "Stonehearts? Really?" She demanded.

"Well, that's what you get for not bothering to come up with a name for the gang." Tori said, shrugging and smiling.

"Why would I give us a name?" Jade demanded. "We're the only gang! And how would I have told people the name I came up with? Leave a calling card at the scene of every crime?" Tori laughed.

"I'm just saying, you can't get mad that they gave the gang a name when you didn't even have a name planned."

"Watch me." Jade growled. Tori raised an eyebrow and kissed Jade on the cheek. "What the hell?" Jade demanded, glaring at Tori. Tori smiled.

"You were angry, and studies show that being kissed makes people happier." She told the goth girl. Jade unbuckled her seatbelt, put Tori in a headlock, and began giving her a noogie. "Jade, stop!" Tori pleaded, laughing and trying to get out of Jade's arms. "Mature people don't do this!" Jade just smirked and continued to give Tori a noogie.

"That's what you get for kissing me without permission." Jade said when she finally stopped. Tori raised an eyebrow.

"I get a noogie attack for kissing you on the cheek? What would kissing you on lips get me?"

"Wet willy." Jade said simply. Tori winced.

"Good to know. And if I tried to make out with you?" She asked innocently.

"That would be instant death." Jade said, smiling. Before Tori could say anything to this, the car stopped and Cat opened the door.

"C'mon Mommy and Daddy! Let's go!" She said impatiently. Jade glared at her while Tori blushed. Ever since the museum robbery Cat had taken to calling Tori 'Mommy' and Jade 'Daddy', utterly ignoring Jade's threats.

"I swear Cat, if you don't knock that off…"

"Don't swear at our child!" Tori reprimanded, hugging Jade from behind. Jade stiffened slightly, then slowly relaxed in Tori's arms, leaning back against the brunette.

"She's not our child." She reminded Tori.

"Prove it." Cat said, folding her arms. Jade and Tori stared at her in disbelief.

"Cat, you're the same age as us!" Tori said.

"So?" Cat asked stubbornly.

"All right, enough of this stupidity." Jade said, unwrapping Tori's arms from around her. "What are we here for?"

"I made you guys dinner!" Cat said excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked, frowning. Cat pointed at the building in front of them.

"I reopened the restaurant!" She told them. "Since we have time off when we're not committing any crimes, I figured I'd open up a restaurant for us since it's getting harder for us to get back into Las Vegas."

"That's…actually really smart." Jade said after a moment. "Good thinking Cat, just make sure you charge the other gang members so you can buy supplies."

"Including you?" Cat asked, cocking her head to the side. Jade frowned, then sighed.

"Yes, including me. Here you go." She said, handing Cat two twenty dollar bills. "Not you Vega, that forty bucks was for your food too." Jade said when Tori reached into her pocket for her own money. Tori looked at her in surprise and stated to say thanks, but Jade just walked past the other two and into the restaurant before she could say anything.

_Six hour later_

"What do you mean she's gone?" The Chairman demanded. The security guard stood stock still, doing his best to not betray how nervous he was.

"Exactly that sir. Your daughter Emily is gone, missing. She disabled the security cameras and then left. None of the guards saw her leaving. We did, however, find this." He placed an empty bottle of black hair dye on the desk. "The trashcan in her bathroom was full of her hair. I can only assume that she dyed it."

"Where did she go?" The Chairman demanded, glaring at the guard.

"We don't know sir. She could have headed for Arixo, Deseret, or even the rebel bases in the North."

"Search for her. Look everywhere! Finding her is your number one priority, do you understand me?" The Chairman yelled, standing up. The guard nodded vigorously and walked out. Once he was sure that the man was gone, he sighed and put his face in his hands. "Where did you go?" He asked quietly. "Where did you go?"

Author's Notes

The plot, he thickens!

I'm trying something new here-giving you guys a villain who isn't a complete and utter asshole. Has anyone noticed this in most dystopian settings lately? There's no attempt to have the leader be a person who is legitimately trying to do the right thing, who thinks he's helping the country be strong. Nope, he's just an asshole. I will, however, give you a character that you'll hate. My hope is that he will become the most hated character in all my stories, even more so than the White Court.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Four

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cat asked nervously as she, Andre, and Mick climbed into one of the modified SUVs, with twenty other Stonehearts climbing into nine others.

"Relax Little Red, everything'll be fine." Mick said calmly, starting the car and pulling out.

"But shouldn't we talk to Jade or Tori before we attack a weapon's convoy?" She asked. Mick and Andre had come up with a plan to force The Council to finally acknowledge them as a serious threat, but it required they get new weapons. Shotguns, pistols, and hunting rifles weren't going to cut it anymore. So Andre had gone to scout the roads leading to the Hoover Dam war zone and he'd found out that a weapon's convoy would be coming through full of new weapons and ammunition for the soldiers.

"Jade and Tori are too busy for us to worry them about it babe." Andre said "Besides, this'll be easy. The Rebels never attack this far south; they're too focused on the towns on the northern fringe and Las Vegas, so the drivers and their Enforcer guards won't expect an attack." In theory, the Las Vegas Protectorate ruled all of the former state of Nevada and the non-irradiated portions of California in practice though, the majority of the northern territory was under populated and the Rebels had more power there than the Council.

"Enough with the lovey dovey stuff." Mick said in mock severity. "Jeez, between you two and Jade and Tori, I feel like this is a romance movie, not a crime one."

"Hey, don't try to inflict your loneliness on us." Andre told him jokingly. "You might be fine with being an unloved old geezer, but the rest of us want some happiness in life." Mick rolled his eyes and flipped him off, then lit his cigar, rolling open the sunroof to let the smoke out.

_One hour later_

Mick positioned himself on a ridge overlooking the road, looking through the scope of his hunting rifle. "Here they come!" He said in warning.

"Is everything ready?" Andre asked the gang member next to him. The man nodded.

"All the spike strips are in place, and we've got men on both sides of the road. They'll never know what hit them." Andre nodded, and then looked at Cat, who was crouched behind a boulder with a shotgun, looking nervous.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her, putting a hand on her back and crouching down next to her in concern.

"I'm fine." Cat said, nodding. Andre gave her a skeptical look, and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine, stop worrying." She told him, smiling. Andre raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it go and crouched down next to her. The first of the three semi-trucks that made up the convoy hit the spike strips and almost tore them off the road as it screeched to a stop. The second one did tear them off the road, and Mick was forced to shoot out the tires of the last one. The Enforcers climbed out of the trucks to examine the tires, and the gang opened fire, cutting them down. The gang members with hunting rifles opened fire soon after, picking off the survivors and the drivers.

"Alright guys, let's get a move on!" Andre yelled, standing up. "They were expected to arrive at the Hoover Dam in thirty minutes, so we've got about forty-five minutes before anyone comes looking for them." Cat ran over to the first of the semis and dropped her backpack to the ground. She reached into it and withdrew a stencil and roll of duct tape. She attached the stencil to the side of the truck, and then pulled out several cans of spray paint. Jade had been so annoyed at the Stoneheart name the press had given them that she'd designed a symbol of the gang to leave at crime scenes, just so that nobody else could come up with one. It was fairly elaborate, hence the stencil-a skull sitting on a patch of green grass, with a raven perched on the skull. Cat got to work painting it on each of the trucks, while the other gang members went to work cleaning out the trucks.

Mick opened up the third truck's trailer and climbed in. He walked over to one of the crates and opened it, then grinned. "Oh, that's nice." He said, removing a bazooka. "That's really nice."

_One hour later_

"You did what?" Jade yelled at Andre.

"We attacked a weapons convoy and stole everything they had." He told her. "We even brought some barrels along and stole their diesel fuel, just in case we ever get something that runs on diesel." Jade stared at him.

"And you didn't tell me about this plan because why?" Jade demanded.

"I figured that since this plan was so simple, and since you were so busy, that you didn't need to worry about it." Andre told her, shrugging.

"He has a point." Tori pointed out. Jade glared at her, but Mick walked into the room.

"Don't get mad at them." He said. "It's not like anybody got hurt. Besides, look what we found." He placed a bazooka on Jade's desk, grinning. Jade looked down at it, wide eyed. "They had twenty of these things, and close to a hundred missiles for them in total.

"Alright, I forgive you, but what are we going to do with them?" Jade asked, picking up the bazooka and hefting it.

"I don't have any plans for the bazookas right now, but I know what we can do with the rifles and the c4 they had." Mick said.

"Look, you want The Council to take us seriously as a threat, right?" Andre asked. Jade nodded, and he continued. "Well, let me put it this way-what's the biggest business in Las Vegas? What makes people the most money?"

"The casinos." Jade said with a grin, realizing where he was going with this.

"Exactly. So I say we take our new guns, and we go rob ourselves a casino."

"Do you have a particular casino in mind?" Jade asked curiously, setting down the bazooka.

"I say we take on the biggest one there is-The Oasis." Andre told her.

"Do you guys agree?" Jade asked. Mick and Tori both nodded.

"In for a penny, in for a pound." Mick said.

"Yeah, it makes sense." Tori told her. "If we want money and respect, it makes sense to go for the biggest in the bunch." Before Jade could voice her agreement, Hope knocked on the door.

"Hey boss, we've got a new recruit." She told Jade, sticking her head in the door. Jade frowned.

"Hope, you know I try and be personal with the gang, but we're getting a bit big for me to meet every new recruit." She told the other girl.

"I know, but, well, she found us for one thing." Hope told her. Jade raised an eyebrow. Up until now, Mick and Hope had held the distinction of being the only ones to find their base without help from a current gang member. "And she has medical training for another." Everyone's eyes widened at that. The gang didn't have a doctor. They hadn't needed one yet, but they all new that they'd need one once The Council started to see them as a serious threat.

"Alright then, show her in." Jade said. Hope nodded and opened the door all the way, leading the new girl in. Jade raised an eyebrow again, this time at the girl's appearance. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit, not unlike a prison suit, with the front unzipped to reveal a plain black t-shirt. And her hair had been cropped extremely short, to the point that it looked like a boy's. In fact, Mick and Andre both had longer hair then her. If Hope hadn't told Jade that she was a girl, Jade would have mistaken the newcomer for a very pretty looking boy. "What's your name?" Jade asked, leaning forward.

"Emily." The girl said shyly, looking down at the ground.

"And you have medical training?" Emily nodded.

"I'm trained as a war doctor." She told them. "I know how to take care of bullet wounds and the like, as well as everything else a regular doctor can do."

"How old are you?" Tori asked in surprise.

"Twenty." Emily told her.

"And you're already a doctor? Impressive." Andre said. Jade stood up and shook Emily's hand.

"Welcome to the Stonehearts Emily." She said. "Hope will help you with whatever you need to set up your doctor's office. Feel free to take your pick of any of the rooms here, or in another building if you want." Hope smiled and led Emily out of the room.

"She'll come in handy." Mick commented.

"I certainly hope so." Jade said. "Now then, let's get the others ready for this heist."

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan first?" Tori asked as Jade headed for the door.

"I already figured our plan out. We walk in, and we shoot everyone in between us and the money."

"But…" Tori started to protest.

"That'll be a lot faster." Mick said, nodding.

"And a lot more fun." Jade said, walking out of the room.

_Twenty minutes later_

Jade climbed out of the lead SUV, a sub machine gun in each hand. There were thirty Stonehearts with her, including all the officers except for Hope, who had stayed behind to help out Emily. The security guards saw the green cars, the green bandannas, and the guns, and frantically pulled out their pistols, only to be shot by the gang. "These things are awesome." Andre said with a grin, looking down at his machine gun in admiration. Jade grinned behind the bandanna and kicked open the front doors.

"You all know the drill!" She yelled, firing a quick burst into the air. "On the ground!" To her surprise, the security guards all pulled out their own pistols from within their suit jackets and opened fire. "This is new." Jade growled, throwing herself behind a marble column.

"The casinos hire military instructors to teach their guards." Tori told her, returning fire with her machine gun, cutting down two guards. "It's normally just in case the Rebels try and pull anything, but I imagine the owners got jumpy thanks to us."

"Well that's just great." Jade growled, stepping out from behind the pillar and opening up with both guns. "Anybody know how many of these idiots they've hired?" She called out.

"I used to work here." One of the gang members volunteered. "I'm pretty sure they've got fifty guards."

"So we're outnumbered." Tori said.

"We've got better guns and more practical experience though." Mick commented.

"Besides, they're all right here on the ground floor now." Andre told her, doing a quick head count of their enemies.

"All right, Tori, you take ten guys and go right. Andre, take ten more and go left. See if you two can flank them. Mick, take five and try and go with Tori, then see if you can get around them. If you can, head for the vault with your c4 and blow it open. The rest of you, stay here with me and help keep them occupied. They all nodded and got to work.

_Ten minutes later_

"How'd we do?" Jade asked Tori, filling up a duffel bag with cash.

"We've got two dead and six wounded." Tori told her.

"Not too bad." Jade said, sighing. "Where's Cat?"

"Tagging the vault door with the symbol you came up with. She really likes it apparently." Andre said, picking up a bag. "What should we do with the corpses?"

"We're taking them with us of course." Jade said, surprised. "Put them in the cars, we'll bury them in the cemetery grounds." New Washington had a large space cleared for a cemetery, complete with trees, flower gardens, and even a duck pond, but the riots had happened before anybody had been buried in it. Now it would serve as the cemetery for the Stonehearts.

Author's Notes

Jade has access to c4 and bazookas. I'm scared.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Five

"Where did they get those guns?" The Chairman demanded, glaring down the table at the other Councilmembers. "We control all the guns in the Protectorate! I understand that they could have gotten their hunting tools from Deseret, but the government of Deseret controls automatic weapons just as tightly as we do. So I'll ask you again, where did they get their guns?"

"I can answer that Chairman." One of the Councilmembers, General Temple, said. "One of the convoys carrying weapons to the Hoover Dam border was attacked. Whoever attacked it, they took all of the weapons that it had, and killed all the guards. Now we can assume that the Stonehearts did it."

"Oh we can, can we?" The Chairman asked sarcastically. "That's good. I was worried that another group of violent psychopaths that operate in the southern part of the country had attacked the convoy."

"Sir, it's nothing that we can't handle." General Temple said, bristling slightly. "All of the other convoys reached the line without a hitch. Besides, the convoys were sent only to give extra weapons in case Arixo launches a surprise attack. Hercules will be up next week, and then those weapons will be meaningless."

"You had better be right General." The Chairman growled. "In the meantime however, what is your plan on dealing with the Stonehearts?"

"We should arm the Enforcers with actual weapons. We still have a stockpile of automatic weapons left in the city, we arm the Enforcers and keep them organized and in a group, and we have them patrol the city until they find the Stonehearts." Temple told him. The Chairman frowned thoughtfully, and then nodded.

"Very well. Dismissed."

_Twenty-four hours later_

Jade sat on a bench and watched as several Stonehearts ran around the outside of the hotel they used as a base, getting used to the shape and weight of the new guns. They didn't have enough ammunition that they could have them truly get used to aiming the guns though, so they weren't firing them. "Everything going ok?" Hope asked, sitting down next to Jade. The goth girl shrugged.

"I guess. It's kind of hard to tell though. I mean, how do you screw up running around with a gun? We need more ammo."

"Well, if I find the magical land where the trees grow bullets for military grade weapons, I'll let you know." Hope said. Jade rolled her eyes, and then looked around, frowning.

"Where's Tori? I haven't seen her all day." She asked. Hope shrugged.

"She said something about making a room on the top floor of the hotel fit for human habitation." She told Jade.

"Okay then. It's not like we've got something better to do right now." Jade said, leaning back in the bench, throwing her arms behind the back of the bench. "By the way, how's Emily settling in?"

"Surprisingly well." Hope said after a moment. "She was a little nervous when you guys brought our wounded back from the fight in the casino, but they're all fine now. She doesn't say much though. Speaking of Emily and Tori though, Emily wants to know if you've kissed Tori yet." Jade's eyes bulged, and she turned to stare at Hope.

"What?" She snapped upon regaining control of her voice.

"Emily wants to know if you've finally worked up the courage to kiss Tori." Hope said, smiling. "She says that it feels weird to know that she's working for a gang leader who doesn't have the courage to kiss the girl she has a crush on, and she wants to know if you want her to work on a medicine that'll cure UST." Jade frowned.

"UST?" She demanded. "Do I want to know what that means?"

"Unresolved Sexual Tension." Hope said, her smile turning into a grin at Jade's ever intensifying glare. "Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just the messenger. Though she does have a point."

"No she doesn't! Besides, I don't think you have any right to mock me for 'unresolved sexual tension'. I've seen you look at Emily." Hope laughed.

"Unresolved nothing. I'm just waiting for her to get comfortable around me and her surroundings before I spring my trap. No point in trying to start a relationship when a no is guaranteed." She frowned, looking at Jade. "I don't see the issue here, you've been pretty close to Tori for all this time, it's not like you hate her or something." Jade gave her a glare.

"Drop it." She growled, getting up and walking back inside. Hope rolled her eyes. It looked like it was up to her to fix the two leaders. The UST would get really annoying, really quickly.

_Twenty minutes later_

Tori walked over to the elevator, a large bag of trash slung over her shoulder, and hit the button to take the elevator down. It came up, and she was surprised to see Hope standing in the elevator. Tori raised an eyebrow and stepped into the elevator. "Something you want to say?" She asked Hope. "Do you want help with getting Emily to fall in love with you?"

"No, I can handle it on my own." Hope said, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to know if you need help with getting Jade to admit that she loves you." Tori's eyes widened slightly, and then she gave Hope a cocky grin.

"Nah, I've got a plan to take care of it." Tori said, hefting the bag and stepping out of the elevator. Hope frowned in confusion, and then shrugged. She wasn't entirely sure what the bag of trash had to do with getting Jade to confess her feelings for Tori, but Tori was smart. She decided to let this go on for a week or so and see what happened. If Tori's plan failed, she'd step in.

_Three hours later_

Mick walked into Jade's office. "We've got a problem." He told her. Jade looked up from cleaning her gun and grinned.

"A problem? What kind of problem?" She asked, shoving the magazine into the gun.

"A group of our men were going through the city to get supplies for Cat's restaurant when they saw a group of Enforcers armed with machine guns."

"How many Enforcers were in the group?" Jade asked, serious now.

"All of them."

"That's not funny." Jade growled. Mick nodded.

"I know. I wasn't kidding. As far as they could tell, every Enforcer that isn't guarding someone rich is in that group, combing the city for us. We need to head them off before they wander into New Washington and find us." Jade paused and frowned thoughtfully.

"Okay, go get the other officers." She said.

"Does that include Emily now?" He asked.

"Yeah, we might need a doctor there on site." Jade said after a moment's pause. Mick nodded and walked out.

_One hour later_

"You sure this'll work?" Andre asked. The Stonehearts had come in masse for the first time, with only twenty people staying in New Washington, just in case. That left a little less than a hundred people in Las Vegas proper, all crowded on one street. Jade had forced all the civilians out of the street, and they'd formed a makeshift barricade with the cars, turning them on their sides and lining them across the street. Furthermore, six Stonehearts were in the building on either side, guns pointed at the street.

"Nope." Jade said, popping the P. "But there's no reason for it to not work. She pulled out her walkie talkie.

"How's it look up there Vega?" She asked. Tori took her eye from the sniper rifle's scope and grabbed the walkie talkie next to her.

"They're coming down the street now." She reported. "All on foot though."

"Got it. Wait until they open fire on us to open fire on them yourselves." Jade said, pocketing the walkie talkie. "Alright everyone, get ready!" She called out, checking to make sure her the safeties were off on her sub machine guns. "Don't waste your bullets; wait until they're in range. We're here to kill them off, not scare them off." The others nodded, and she turned to face the oncoming group of Enforcers. Mick hadn't been exaggerating-the only term she could come up with to describe the veritable army of Enforcers coming towards them was 'all of them'. There was at least a thousand of them, all armed with machine guns. To her surprise, they all came to a halt twenty feet away from the barricade.

"Surrender now!" The one in the lead called out. "There's no possible way for you to win, all the Enforcers of Las Vegas proper are here, you're outnumbered." Jade grinned.

"Cat, Mick, give them our answer." Mick and Cat nodded, though Jade noticed that Cat looked nervous. Both of them raised the bazookas to their shoulders and stood up and opened fire, ripping through the crowd of Enforcers. The Enforcer's yelled and returned fire with their guns. They'd barely opened fire however, when Tori and the people inside the buildings opened fire, raking down the Enforcers from above. The Stonehearts on the ground opened fire a second later, further destroying the Enforcers' ranks. The Enforcers tried to return fire, but they were hopelessly disorganized and demoralized. They'd never fallen under fire before. It wasn't a part of their job. Their job was to intimidate people and to give the rich people a sense of security. The soldiers were the ones who fought people armed with guns, and they'd never been given any training in regards to what to do in such a situation. In other words, they were getting massacred, and they had no idea how to handle it. Eventually they ran away, throwing their guns to the ground as they did so.

_Five minutes later_

"How'd we do?" Jade asked.

"Three Stonehearts died." Mick told her. "Nine were wounded, but Emily says that none of them were damaged to terribly. She can take care of them all."

"Pretty much all of the Enforcers dropped their weapons when they were fleeing." Andre told her, walking up. "We're taking all of their weapons now, so we should be able to actually hold practices for aiming the guns."

"Alright, let's get a move on!" Jade yelled out. "We need to get the guns and ammo out of here before anyone else shows up." The others moved quickly, gathering up everything.

Author's Notes

Well…the General's plan certainly worked well. I hope your Hercules thing works better.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Six

Jade was sitting in the ballroom of the hotel, which they'd converted into a theater, watching the evening news with the other officers and several regular soldiers who were curious. "And now we bring you a report from the battle line of the Hoover Dam." The anchorwoman said. The camera shifted to a prerecorded interview, with a man in a nice suit talking to General Temple.

"Thank you Maria. I'm here at the battle line of the Hoover Dam with the leader of the Protectorate's military, General Temple himself. Now General, what is this we've heard about a new weapon?"

"Well Tom, if you follow me, I'll show you." The General said, walking away from the camera. The reporter and his camera man quickly followed, and they soon found what the general was so proud of. It was a massive gun, armed with missiles and regular bullets. "This is just one of a series of guns placed all along the battle line. We call them Hercules. They're fully automated, with their sensors pointed straight at the Arixo lines. If anyone tries to cross the dam, the guns will fire at them. No matter how many of them there are, Hercules will destroy them. Even tanks and helicopters can't stand up to it."

"So, General, does this mean that you'll be bringing the soldiers on the battle line home?" The reporter asked.

"Indeed it does Tom. We will, of course, have to keep some soldiers stationed here, both as a safeguard and to perform maintenance on Hercules, but the majority of the soldiers here will be recalled. They'll either be sent north to deal with the Rebels, or they'll be sent to Las Vegas proper to deal with the Stonehearts."

"Yo, Charlie!" Mick called out. "Turn this off. Put Fantasia on or something." The Stoneheart in charge of the projector nodded and set about following Mick's orders.

"Well, The Council's finally taking us seriously." Andre said. Jade sighed and stood up.

"Step up training with the guns." She told Mick, walking out of the theater and heading to her office. She'd barely sat down though, when someone knocked timidly on the door. Jade gave a silent sigh. "Come in." She called. To her surprise, it was Cat that walked into the office. The knock had been so timid and quiet, she'd thought it was Emily. The normally happy redhead was certainly doing her best to imitate Emily, looking at the ground and not saying anything. "Cat, what's wrong?" Jade asked, her voice full of concern. Cat looked up at her, nervous.

"Well, it's just…I don't think I can keep on doing this." She told Jade, not meeting the goth girl's eyes. "Fighting, I mean. I'm starting to have bad dreams, and I just don't like it the way you guys do." Jade opened her mouth to speak, but Cat hurried on, cutting her off. "I know I can't just leave New Washington, but I found an apartment complex not far from here that I can move into. I've already cleaned up one of the apartments, and it's not like I have that much stuff anyway." Jade tried to speak again, but Cat kept talking, like she was scared of what would happen when Jade finally spoke. "And you know how I've been running a restaurant part time? Well, I'd be able to run it all the time, so that any of the gang could eat whenever they wanted to."

"Cat!" Jade yelled, preventing the redhead from cutting her off again. "You don't have to convince me that you should quit. I've seen that you don't like it anymore, I was going to suggest it myself." Cat's eyes widened and she looked down at the ground, blushing. Jade frowned and stood up, then walked to the other side of the desk and hugged her. "Relax Cat, I'm not mad. If anything, I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to have so much of this planned out. I figured I'd have to steer you in the direction of opening your restaurant full time." Cat looked up at her in surprise, and Jade smiled down at her and patted her on the head, letting go. "Cat, I'm not going to force you or anyone else to fight if they don't want to." She said, sitting down on top of her desk. "Now go find Andre and tell him the good news. I'm sure that he'll be able to help you." Cat nodded excitedly.

"Thanks Jadey!" She said, hugging her and then running out of the office. Jade scowled at the pet name and walked back to the chair. As soon as she sat down in the chair however, Tori walked in.

"That was nice of you." She said, smiling at Jade. Jade shrugged and looked down at the paperwork she had.

"She would have gotten herself killed, trying to do this halfheartedly." She said, not looking at Tori. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure that's why you did that. It couldn't possibly be for reasons of being nice." She said, walking around the desk so that she was standing behind Jade.

"I'm glad you agree…what are you doing?" Jade demanded, hunching up her shoulders. Tori rolled her eyes again.

"You're too stressed, so I'm going to give you a massage. Now relax, or else I'll just end up hurting you." Jade sighed and did her best to relax.

"Where the hell did you learn to give massages?" She asked a minute later. Tori was surprisingly good. Jade could actually feel her muscles relaxing.

"Emily taught me, and we used Hope for practice. She seemed to like it, though she said that she was disappointed that Emily didn't give 'happy endings' whatever that means." Jade chuckled. That sounded like Hope. "So, what's the plan? Are we going to do something about Hercules?"

"Why would we do that?" Jade said, fighting back a sigh of pleasure at the continued massage. "It's not aimed at us, and frankly, I like the idea of keeping Arixo on their side of the Hoover Dam."

"I just thought you might want a weapon like that." Tori said with a shrug.

"None of us knows how to operate those things." Jade reminded her. "Besides, I'm not going near that border, there's way too many land mines and barricades. And how would we move them? We don't have any semi-trucks or forklifts."

"Good point." Tori said, taking her hands off of Jade's shoulders and clearing off Jade's desk. "Now take your shirt off and lay down on the desk." Jade stared at her.

"Fuck you say?" She demanded in disbelief. Tori whacked her lightly on the head.

"Don't swear unnecessarily." She scolded. "Now take your shirt off, and lay down on your stomach. There's a lot more of your back that needs to be massaged." Jade stared at her, then slowly took off her black sweater, tossing it onto the chair and laying down on top of the desk. Tori grinned and unhooked her bra. "Relax, I just need to get the strap off so I can massage there." She said when Jade started to growl. "I'll rehook it when I'm done." Jade scowled, then sighed and decided to relax.

Author's Notes

I've…got nothing. No funny observations, no explanations, nothing. Sorry.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Seven

Jade stood on the roof of a skyscraper on the edge of New Washington, looking at the streets of Las Vegas with a telescope. The telescope had belonged to some rich guy, probably for stargazing, and had been abandoned when New Washington was emptied in the '80s. Jade had taken it for herself and placed it on the roof of the building closest to the border once The Council had announced their plans to bring back actual soldiers. "Whatcha doin?" Tori asked, walking up from behind her.

"Spying on the soldiers." Jade replied, not taking her eye off of the telescope's eyepiece. "The others are going stir crazy being cooped up in New Washington, so I'm looking for a weak point in their patrol schedule. After all, what's the point of having all this money if you can't spend it?"

"Have you found any weak points yet?" Tori asked curiously. Jade shook her head, scowling, and finally removed herself from the telescope.

"No. These guys are good, they were trained to patrol a border and keep it secure."

"But they can't be that good at actual combat, can they?" Tori asked, cocking her head to the side and frowning thoughtfully. Jade raised an eyebrow, fighting back thoughts about how adorable Tori looked like that.

"What do you mean?" She asked, frowning.

"It's just that, the Hoover Dam border isn't exactly violent." Tori reasoned. "It's not like Deseret's border with Colorado. So they're used to patrolling and keeping a border secure, but not actually fighting." Jade's eyes widened as she realized that Tori was right.

"Good job Vega; you just gave me an idea. Let's go back to the hotel." She said, heading for the door that led back into the building.

"I don't think we can do your plan today." Tori said hesitantly, following Jade.

"Why not?" Jade demanded, looking at Tori over her shoulder.

"Well, it's just that Andre and Cat are off on a date getting Cat set up in her new apartment, Hope's sick and Emily's taking care of her, and when I left the hotel, Mick was drunk." Tori explained. "So unless your plan only requires two officers, we're going to have to wait until tomorrow at least." Jade sighed. Her plan required at least four officers, not including Emily, who she wanted to bring to every major fight.

"Fine, we'll wait until Hope's feeling better." She growled, opening the door. Tori smiled and followed her. In truth, she kind of doubted that Hope was really sick. In all likelihood, the girl was simply faking so that she could get Emily to mother hen over her, though it must have taken a lot of work to fool Emily. And she'd convinced Mick to get drunk, just so she could have some alone time with Jade. Though admittedly, she doubted that she'd have been able to talk him into it if he didn't want to get drunk in the first place.

_One hour later_

Jade sighed and walked into her room. It was rather bare, with the only thing on the walls being her framed scissor collection. She frowned. The scissor collection was gone. In its place was one of the hotel's room keys, with a tag attached to it. "I go in the door of the Penthouse Suite ;)" Jade read. She frowned and took the key, then looked around the room. All of her stuff was gone, leaving the room clean, but empty. Scowling, Jade walked out of the room and headed for the elevator. A minute later, she reached the penthouse apartment and looked around, ready to be pissed off. Looking around the suite however, she found her anger slowly disappearing. The work that had been put into making the suite fit for human habitation again was obvious. They'd even replaced all the light bulbs and gotten a whole new bedspread for the king sized canopy bed in the bedroom.

"It was meant to be the Chairman's suite, the place he'd stay in when he visited New Washington. That's why it's as big as an apartment." Tori said, walking up from behind her. Jade turned around to stare at Tori in surprise.

"You did all this?" She asked. Tori nodded.

"I did everything, that's where I've been every day we're not robbing something." She said, stepping closer to Jade. "The way I see it, you're the leader of the most dangerous group of people in the world. You deserve a room that reflects that." Jade looked around the suite again, not saying a word. "The kitchen's fully stocked; I got Cat's help with that. Emily and Hope stocked up the bathroom as well, and Andre and Mick fixed up the entertainment room with a collection of movies and a pool table in addition to the TV. I did all the cleaning though, and I fixed everything else that time had damaged." Jade still didn't say anything; she just walked around the suite silently, taking everything in. Tori frowned in disappointment, and then turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jade demanded, turning around and smirking at Tori.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked, frowning, this time in confusion.

"I said, where do you think you're going?" Jade repeated, walking towards Tori. She'd made her decision upon figuring out just how much work it had taken Tori to do all of this.

"Well, I was going to leave you to get settled into your new suite." Tori said slowly. Jade chuckled.

"No you're not. You see, this suite is just way too big for one person." She said, walking even closer to Tori. "I'd get bored out of my skull. Besides, I'd just waste all the food in the kitchen, you know I can't cook."

"Are you saying…" Tori asked, not daring to believe that Jade was saying what she thought she was saying. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yes Vega, I'm saying that I want you to move into this suite with me. I need someone to cook for me after all."

"So basically, you want me to become your live in maid." Tori said. Jade shrugged.

"I prefer the term girlfriend, but if you want to call it that, that's your prerogative." She said with a smirk.

"I don't know…I think you'll have to prove to me that you actually want me to be your girlfriend and not just your maid." Tori said slowly. Jade was about to scowl, then she noticed the mischievous gleam in Tori's eyes. Jade grinned and pulled Tori into a deep and passionate kiss.

"That proof enough for you?" Jade asked dryly when they pulled apart. Tori gave her a sly look.

"I don't know. I think it may take another kiss to make me certain." Jade rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She couldn't really complain about kissing Tori, now could she? When they pulled apart, Tori took Jade by the hand. "Ok, you're way too stressed. C'mon, I'll give you a massage."

"Do I get a happy ending?" Jade asked with a grin, taking off her shirt and laying down on the bed.

"What's a happy ending?" Tori demanded. "Both you and Hope have asked for one after a massage, what is it?" Jade's grin widened.

"I'll show you after you're done." She told Tori. Tori frowned hesitantly, then started to massage Jade's back.

Author's Notes

Relax Tori, I can pretty much guarantee that you're going to like the happy ending as much as Jade does.

There'll be actual violent action in the next chapter, don't worry.

Thanks for reading! See you guys next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Eight

Major Jack Robinson was leading Beta Patrol through the streets of Las Vegas when the Stonehearts hit them. One minute things were going fine, and then the head of his Humvee's driver exploded. Major Robinson braced himself as the Humvee slammed into a nearby building. He sat there in his seat, dazed, as several more shots were fired. He shook himself alert and hurried to unbuckle his seatbelt. Before he could do anything though, Jade pulled open the door and shot him in the head. "Alright guys, let's get a move on! Split up, we'll meet back at base in an hour." She yelled climbing into the Humvee. Andre pulled the shotgun door open, tossing the body of Major Robinson to the ground.

"We're not really going to the base, are we?" He asked as Hope climbed into the back to man the machine gun on top.

"Of course not." Jade said, watching as Mick led the rest of the Stonehearts away in the cars they'd taken, and the newly acquired Humvees. She pulled out her walkie talkie and turned it on. "Great job Tori, now get back home."

"Gotcha." Tori said, getting up from the roof where she'd been sniping and heading back to the hotel.

"Ready for a nice drive through the town?" Jade asked Andre and Hope. Both of them laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Jade said, putting the Humvee into reverse and backing away from the wall, then driving off deeper into Las Vegas.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Andre asked. Jade shrugged.

"Drive around town and shoot up any patrols we find." She said, turning around the corner.

"Sounds like fun." Hope said with a chuckle, checking over the vehicle's machine gun to make sure everything was in order.

"I thought you'd like it." Jade said with a grin.

"Here we go!" Andre yelled as they stumbled upon another patrol. Jade quickly hit the brakes, and Hope opened fire with the Humvee's gun. The soldiers, completely caught off guard by the fact that what appeared to be one of their fellow soldiers had opened fire on them, were slaughtered depressingly quickly.

"Was that it?" Jade asked, staring at the remains of the soldiers.

"Looks like it." Andre said, frowning.

"…That was boring." Hope muttered.

"Not to mention anticlimactic." Andre said, nodding. There was a moment's silence.

"Want to go rob a bank instead?" Jade asked. "We've got a .50 Caliber gun now, so that should make things more interesting."

"Yeah, that sounds more fun." Hope said. "So long as I can shoot up the bank itself."

"Might as well, this was a total bust." Andre said, nodding.

_Two hours later_

"You just decided to rob a bank instead?" Tori asked, laughing. She and Jade were in the kitchen of Jade's suite, with Jade sitting on a bar stool at the island and Tori working at the stove making waffles.

"Yep." Jade said, smiling. "The soldiers were so not used to being fired on that they didn't they react in time. We figured that since we'd proved that the soldiers couldn't do crap against us, so we'd just go get some more money instead of wasting ammo."

"That's remarkably practical." Tori said, handing her a plate of waffles covered in strawberry syrup.

"Thanks." Jade said, digging in. Tori laughed again and turned off the stove, serving herself a plate of waffles.

_At the same time_

"Explain what just happened." The Chairman growled. General Temple stood at attention in The Chairman's office.

"My soldiers were killed by a group of Stonehearts." The General said stiffly. "The Stonehearts then proceeded to steal all of their equipment, including the Humvees they were driving. A trio of the Stonehearts, who we believe to be three of the gang's officers, then proceeded to kill another patrol of soldiers and rob a bank."

"And then?" The Chairman demanded.

"They then escaped scot free, with none of our people being able to track them."

"Do you acknowledge your failure?" The Chairman asked.

"I do not believe that I've failed." General Temple replied stiffly. "I cannot be blamed for the failures of my subordinates." The Chairman frowned.

"You deny that your men have failed in the job that they were specifically brought in to do?"

"No, I don't." Temple growled. "I do, however, disagree with your opinion that I am to blame for the failures of my men. I do not oversee the training of each and every one of them, nor do I tell them how to react to every situation."

"That doesn't matter!" The Chairman yelled, standing up. "What matters is that your soldiers failed in their duty. Now everyone in Las Vegas proper knows that the Stonehearts are able to do whatever they want to do, without any repercussions. They have utterly undermined our authority."

"We can fix this." General Temple said stubbornly.

"Correction, I can fix this." The Chairman said, pulling out a pistol and shooting the general in the head. "I'm afraid that you've retired." He pressed a button, activating his intercom system. "Jennifer, would you please send in two guards to clean up a mess?"

"Yes Chairman." His secretary said quickly.

Author's Notes

Yeah, so this was originally going to be a much longer chapter with a prolonged fight scene. Then I realized that soldiers who had never been fired on before would have no chance against people who have become soldiers. The Stonehearts actually have more experience in combat than the actual soldiers now.

Next chapter, Beck and Robbie will show up!

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Nine

"Chairman? The two mercenaries are here." Jennifer said over the intercom.

"Thank you Jennifer. Please send them in." The Chairman said, leaning back in his chair. A minute later, the two mercenaries walked into the room. They were both young men with surprisingly fluffy looking brown hair, but aside from that, they were very different. The one on the left had his hair in an afro, and wore glasses. That, coupled with his very skinny build, made The Chairman very surprised that he was a mercenary. The other young man on the other hand, exuded calm confidence. His arms weren't exactly ripped, but he was obviously strong.

"You're Beck Oliver and Robbie Shapiro?" The Chairman asked. He'd learned to confirm and double check everything a long time ago.

"That's right." The man on the right said. "I'm Beck, and this is Robbie. Your messenger said you wanted to hire us for a special job?" The Chairman nodded.

"I've received reports that the two of you have fought for several years on the Deseret/Colorado border, and that the two of you are referred to as an 'army of two'. I've also been told that you specialize in tracking down and killing groups of enemies that specialize in hiding. Is that correct?"

"That's right." Beck said, nodding.

"Good. I have a little problem I want you two to take care of. Rest assured, you will be handsomely rewarded if you succeed." The Chairman said, leaning forward.

"Are you talking about the Stonehearts?" Beck asked curiously.

"That is correct. Are you willing to take the job?" Beck and Robbie exchanged a look, then Beck nodded.

"Yeah, we'll take it. We'll need more weapons than what we already have though." He told The Chairman, who nodded.

"Fine. Whatever weapons you need, whatever else you need, you can have. But I expect results, or I'll be forced to take away all of my support."

"Don't worry, we've got this covered." Beck said, turning around and walking out of the room, with Robbie close behind.

_Five hours later_

Jade and Tori were sitting on Jade's couch watching The Three Caballeros when the hotel's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Jade asked, picking it up.

"There's a man here to see you." Andre said. "He says he's with the Rebels and that his name is Lane. Apparently he wants to talk to you." Jade sighed.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute." She said, hanging up. "Some idiot wants to talk to me." Jade told Tori, standing up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tori asked, starting to stand up. Jade shook her head and pushed her gently back down.

"Don't worry about it, this won't take long." She told Tori, smiling. Tori nodded, and Jade turned around and walked out of the suite.

Jade walked out of the elevator and headed to her office, where she found Andre waiting with a taller, kind looking black man. "Alright, let's get this over with." Jade said, walking past them both and sitting down in her office chair.

"Thank you for your time, I'm sure you must be very busy." Lane said. "I'll cut to the chase. The Rebellion is getting ready to launch our revolution and overthrow The Council. But we can't guarantee victory on our own. We would like to hire the Stonehearts as a mercenary army, which we believe would make our victory certain."

"No." Jade growled.

"If it's an issue of money, we're perfectly willing to give you a cut of The Council's treasury." Lane said quickly. Jade shook her head.

"It's not an issue of money. We can get money whenever we want. It's an issue of 'I don't care'. Simply put, I don't understand the Rebellion's cause. Yes, we can't vote for the leader of the country or any of the laws, but so what? I started the Stonehearts to get ahead in the world, not to try and change the country as a whole."

"But…" Lane started to say, but Jade cut him off.

"I'm done. We're not discussing this. The Stonehearts are not going to risk our lives so that you can have your ballets. Andre, show him out, will you." Andre nodded.

"C'mon man, she's not going to change her mind." He told Lane, placing his hand on the older man's shoulder. Lane sighed, gave Jade a sad look, and followed Andre out of the office.

_Three hours later_

"Jade?" Tori called out, walking into the suite. She'd gone out to help Cat with the restaurant, and was just now returning to the hotel.

"Here!" Jade called out from the direction of the bedroom. Tori frowned. Jade sounded…wrong. She was way too happy sounding, and her words were somewhat slurred. Tori headed straight for the bedroom, concerned. She found Jade lying on the bed, looking straight up at the ceiling, with a clear bottle of some kind of amber liquid in her hand.

"Jade, what's that?" Tori asked, pointing at the bottle.

"Hope said that it was called brandy." Jade said happily, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Remember how we robbed that bank using the Humvee last week?" Jade asked. Tori nodded. "Well, we figured that since we had a big gun, we could rob a rich person bank. Not a really rich person bank mind you, but a rich person bank. And we found these bottles in one of the safety deposit boxes, and I wanted to leave them, but Hope said they were guaranteed fun times, so we took them, and then this rebel idiot came and pissed me off, and then when I went back upstairs you were gone and the projector wasn't working and I was bored, so I decided to drink some of the brandy. And then I drank more, and more, and more, and then you showed up and I'm not bored anymore!" Tori stared at her, wide eyed. One the one hand, Jade was incredibly adorable right now. On the other hand though, she was somewhat disturbed by how different Jade was acting from how she usually did.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Tori said gently, taking the bottle from Jade and putting the glass stopper that Jade had placed on the nightstand in the bottle. She resolved to berate Hope for not explaining exactly what the liquid did.

"But I like it." Jade whined, trying to take it back and utterly failing. Tori smiled.

"Well, you were drinking it because you got bored and upset, right?" She asked, using the tone reserved for small children. Jade nodded.

"Right."

"Well, think about this. You're not upset anymore, are you?" Jade shook her head. "And you're not bored anymore, are you?" Jade slowly shook her head again. "Then do you need this?" Jade frowned, then shook her head. Tori smiled. "Good. Now, let's go to bed." Jade nodded and obediently, if clumsily, began to take her boots off. Tori smiled and went to get changed into pajamas, leaving the drunk Jade to deal with the complexities of boot laces herself.

Author's Notes

I like writing 'drunk Jade' way too much.

Thanks for reading this guys! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Ten

"Ugh!" Jade moaned, rolling over in bed and pulling the pillow over her head. Hope picked up the bottle of brandy and stared at in disbelief.

"This bottle was full when we found it! Why did you drink three thirds of it in one night?" Jade just groaned.

"Stop yelling, it hurts!" She protested.

"Yeah, that'd be the hangover." Hope said dryly. "That's what you get for drinking so much brandy in one night."

"Yes, mock the gang boss." Andre said dryly, walking into the room carrying a cup of a steaming black liquid.

"Andre, bring me my pistol." Jade growled, removing her head from under the pillow and glaring at Hope.

"Here, drink this." Andre said, holding out the cup and ignoring the order. Jade glared at him, but her head hurt too much to argue, so she took the cup. "You might want to wait for it to cool down a little…" He started to say, but Jade took a gulp before he could finish. Her eyes widened and she stared at the cup in wonder, and she quickly drank more, finishing off the cup.

"What is this?" She asked, her voice almost reverential in tone.

"The guy I got it from said that it's called coffee." Andre told her.

"Where'd he get it?" Jade demanded.

"He said it was from the Republica Del Sol."

"The Mexicans?" Jade said in surprise.

"Well, technically, they import it from the Kingdom of Hawaii." Andre said, shrugging.

"Which would explain why we don't get any." Jade said, nodding.

"You know, I bet there's a lot of stuff they have in Hawaii and the Republica that we don't have." Hope mused. Jade grinned.

"I have an idea. Andre, I want you to take twenty or so Stonehearts, a Humvee, and however many SUVs you need, and go to the Republica. Buy or steal whatever you think will be popular here, and then come back here. We'll start a black market."

"I assume you want me to get a lot of coffee too." Andre said dryly.

"Of course." Jade said. She frowned and looked around. "Where's Tori?"

"She and Mick went to go get some supplies for Cat's restaurant." Hope told her. Jade sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

"Alright then, fine. Now go away, I need to sleep." Andre rolled his eyes, and the two walked out.

_At the same time_

"Don't turn around." Mick whispered. Tori frowned up at him. The two were in Vicksburg, a town that had started out as a suburb of Las Vegas, then grown into a small town. It had been decided that, for the time being, the Stonehearts should stay out of Las Vegas proper if they weren't in groups of ten or more. The public had gotten the idea that the Stonehearts were invincible, and Jade didn't want to lose that image.

"Why would I turn around?" Tori asked, looking up a Mick.

"Just don't. We're being followed." Mick told her, casually slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"How many?" Tori asked, adjusting her grip on the grocery bags. Mick glanced out of the corner of his eye, checking the reflection in a nearby shop window.

"Two. Young looking guys, younger than me." He told her. "About your age actually." Tori frowned worriedly.

"We're two blocks away from the car." She said, reaching her hand into her inside jacket pocket and gripping the handle of her pistol.

"You want to fight them now?" Mick asked. Tori shook her head and removed her hand from the jacket.

"No, let's wait until we reach the car. It could be a trap." She said. Mick nodded, but kept his hands in his pockets. Behind them, Beck carefully drew his pistol from its holster.

"Get ready." He told Robbie, who nodded nervously and drew his own pistol.

"They're getting their pistols out." Mick warned.

"Then run!" Tori yelled, running off. Mick followed close behind, pulling the two ballistic knives from his pockets.

"Shit." Beck muttered, running after them. He'd barely cleared the corner when Mick, who'd stopped and turned around, fired the two blades at Beck and Robbie. "Shit." Beck repeated as one of the blades went into Robbie's left shoulder, while the other completely missed. Mick tossed the knives to the ground and ran off after Tori.

"Go!" Robbie yelled at Beck, pulling the blade out of his shoulder and tossing it to the ground. Beck nodded and ran after Mick and Tori, while Robbie followed behind at a slower pace.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mick demanded. He'd managed to leave Beck behind, but when he reached the SUV, Tori was closing the trunk.

"We paid good money for that food, I'm not leaving it behind." Tori said, climbing into the driver's seat. Mick rolled his eyes and was about to open the shotgun door when a bullet smashed into the side of the car. Tori rolled down her window and returned fire with her sub machine gun, and Mick climbed into the car.

"Go!" Mick yelled, grabbing a machine gun from under the seat and rolling down his own window. Tori nodded and switched the car into drive, then sped out of the parking lot while Mick laid down cover fire. Beck fired at them, emptying his magazine, but the SUV's armor plating was too tough for his pistol from this far away.

"They got away?" Robbie asked, catching up to Beck. Beck gave him a dry look.

"No, I vaporized them. Now c'mon. We know where they live now."

"We do?" Robbie asked, confused, as they headed back to their car.

"Yes. The Stonehearts always drive green cars. The security cameras have shown that, and we just received proof of that now. Green cars aren't that common here. They're downright rare in fact. So, they can't be headquartered in Las Vegas, or they'd have been found by now. They came to Vicksburg for supplies, which means that they don't live north of Las Vegas, or they'd have gone somewhere closer. That leaves us with one logical option-New Washington." Beck said calmly.

"But New Washington is huge! It's almost as big as Las Vegas!" Robbie exclaimed.

"That just means we'll have to work harder to find them." Beck said calmly. "And considering how much we're getting paid, I think it'll be worth it." Robbie sighed. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't really disagree with Beck.

Author's Notes

Alright, I want to make something clear right now. My dislike for the recent episode "Tori fixes Beck and Jade" has nothing to do with this portrayal of Beck. I already had the whole storyline planned out in detail long before I saw that…episode.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Eleven

Cat hummed to herself as she walked around her apartment. Mick and Tori had just dropped off a bunch of new ingredients so that she could try out some new recipes she'd found. The two had seemed pretty tense, but they'd dodged Cat's questions about what was wrong, so she'd dropped it, and they'd left with a promise to return later to try the results of the new recipes. Just as she was about to turn on the oven however, there was a knock at her door. She frowned. She'd chosen this apartment because it was close to her restaurant, but she'd chosen the restaurant because it was far away from the hotel. She didn't want any blood, gunpowder, gasoline, or any of the other less savory objects that were common around the base ending up where she cooked. So how had Tori and Mick gotten back so quickly? "I'm coming!" Cat yelled cheerfully, taking off her apron and laying it over a chair. She opened the door.

"Let's talk." Beck said, pointing his gun in her face. Cat kicked him in the shin, shoved his arm up, and slammed the door shut. She then slammed home the deadbolt, locked the door knob, and ran for the kitchen and the phone, only to be confronted by Robbie, who had a shotgun ready.

"Open the door." He told her, gesturing with the shotgun. Cat glared at him, and then lunged forward, trying to tackle him. Robbie swung the shotgun like a baseball bat, cracking it across her head and knocking her to the ground. He quickly walked over to the door and opened it, letting Beck in. Beck walked in, and Robbie locked the door again.

"Let's try that again." Beck told Cat, walking over.

_At the same time_

Hope ran into Jade's office. "We have a problem." She said, panting.

"What is it?" Jade asked, looking away from Tori and Mick, who'd been telling her about their encounter in Vicksburg.

"Two people broke into Cat's apartment. They're beating her up right now." Jade bolted to her feet.

"How do you know?" Tori asked, frowning as she and Mick stood up.

"We installed security cameras in her apartment, and we've got people watching them whenever she's not here or in her restaurant." Jade said, grabbing a machine gun from off the top of her desk and walked out of the office, heading straight for a car. The other three quickly followed her, all grabbing guns. "Alright Hope, tell me what happened." Jade growled, climbing into the SUV and quickly starting it.

"The people watching the cameras called me up when they saw some guy going up the stairs towards his apartment. He pulled a gun on her, but Cat forced him out of the doorway and locked the door. Then the guy's partner came in through the fire escape and her bedroom with a shotgun. He clubbed her with it and then let the other guy in. That's when I ran to get you." Jade just let out a growl and increased the speed.

_One minute later_

"I'm going to ask you again. Where are the Stonehearts hiding?" Beck asked, crouching down to put himself at Cat's eye level. Cat looked up at him silently and spat out a mouthful of blood, glaring at him. Beck sighed and stood up, turning around. "Make her stand up." He told Robbie, who quickly obeyed, grabbing a fistful of Cat's hair and hauling her to her feet. Beck paused, took a deep breath, and then whirled around and pistol whipped her. "I don't like doing this." He told her. "So please, just make this easier for the both of us. Tell me where the Stonehearts are hiding, and we'll leave."

"You'll kill me anyway." Cat retorted, glaring at him.

"Maybe." Beck admitted with a shrug. "It really all depends on how cooperative you are, and how upset I get." Cat said nothing, glaring at him. Beck sighed and holstered the pistol, then drew his survival knife. "Why do you people always insist on doing things the hard way?" He asked, stabbing her in the thigh. Cat let out a scream, and then the door fell down. Beck quickly grabbed Cat and pulled her in front of him, using her as a shield.

"Let go of her coward." Jade growled, pointing her gun at Beck, who laughed.

"I don't think so." He said. "If you really want to save her, then you'll shoot yourself in the head right now."

"Not going to happen." Jade said, walking forward, closely followed by Hope and Tori. Robbie stepped forward, pointing his shotgun at the three of them.

"You see, we've been hired by your government to kill all of you." Beck told Jade. "So, I'm not going to just let you go, and I'm not going to hand over the thing that's keeping me alive either." He paused, and then smirked. "Robbie, 12 o'clock." Robbie whirled around to face Mick, who'd come up through the same way as Robbie. Mick threw himself to the ground just before Robbie could fire. Jade dropped her gun and ran at Beck.

"Time to go!" Beck yelled, backing away. Robbie nodded and ran for the back window before Tori or Hope could get a clear shot. Beck turned to face Jade, keeping a tight grip on Cat all the while, and smiled. "I'll give you credit, it's been a while since one of our jobs has gone south like this." He told her. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." With that, he stabbed Cat in the stomach and dragged it across her, slicing open her stomach, and then dropped her and ran after Robbie. Jade dashed forward, catching Cat before she hit the ground. Tori rushed to Cat's side, while Hope ran past to try and stop Beck and Robbie.

"I'm sorry." Cat whispered weakly.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Jade said quickly, shaking her head. Tori gave Cat's wound a quick once over, then looked at Jade and shook her head before breaking down, sobbing.

"I didn't tell him." Cat said. "He wanted to know where our base is, but I didn't tell him."

"I never doubted you." Jade assured her, brushing the hair from Cat's face. Cat smiled weakly.

"Make sure Andre knows that I love him, okay?" She asked Jade. "And tell him I'm sorry for dying so soon."

"I will." Jade told her gently. Cat smiled, and then gave a soft gasp. Jade stared down at her corpse and swallowed loudly.

"It's okay to cry." Tori told her gently, putting a hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade brushed her hand off and looked at Tori. The other girl repressed a shiver of fear at the look in Jade's eyes.

"Tears aren't going to kill that son of a bitch." Jade growled, closing Cat's eyelids. She stood up and glared as Hope walked into the room. "Tell me you killed him."

"They had a car parked in the alleyway. They'd already started the car by the time I reached the window." Hope told her, staring at Cat's corpse.

"Hope, take a car and go get Andre to come back." Jade said quietly. "Mick, I want you to take her back to the hotel and have them get started on the coffin. Tori, go get some of the guys and dig a grave." Hope and Mick nodded, with Mick bending down and carefully picking up Cat before they left.

"And you?" Tori asked quietly. "What are you going to do?"

"Just leave Vega." Jade growled, turning around and standing with her back to Tori, not looking at her. "I need to be alone." Tori stared at her for a moment, then nodded and walked out. Jade stood there in silence for a moment, then walked into the kitchen. She grabbed one of the wooden chairs, and smashed into the wall, screaming wordlessly. She swung at the wall repeatedly, yelling, until the chair broke. She then proceeded to pick up another chair and break it.

Author's Notes

…

:(


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Twelve

Jade stood in front of her desk, alone in the office. All the chairs had been moved to the side of the room to clear as much space as possible. Behind her on the desk were a pistol, a sub machine gun, and a survival knife. Both guns were fully loaded and ready for use, and the knife was unsheathed and had been sharpened as much as was practical. The room was ready, the weapons were ready, and all that was left to wait for was the man. A second later, the door to her office burst open, and the man stormed into the room. Jade didn't move a muscle as he punched her right in the face, knocking her to the ground. "Get up." Andre growled, glaring down at her. Jade quickly got back up to her feet, keeping her face blank. He punched her again, and she fell down again. "You let her die." Andre spat, kicking her in the stomach.

"I know." Jade said sadly.

"Shut up, and get back up." Andre commanded. Jade pushed herself up, and Andre kicked her in the face before she'd fully risen to her feet.

"Before you do anything else, I'd like to point out the three things on my desk." Jade said, wiping away the blood that had started to trickle down out of her nose. Andre glared at her, and then glanced at the desk, and the weapons on it. "All three of them are fully prepped and ready to be used to kill someone." Jade told him, pulling herself into a sitting position. "I told everyone not to come in here until you left the room, no matter what they heard. And I recorded a tape explaining that if you use those weapons on me, you're not to be punished in any way shape or form." Andre looked at the weapons for a second longer, and then looked at her.

"Killing you won't bring her back." He said slowly. "And it'll just delay her justice." Jade sat there in silence, watching him process this. He looked at her. "Hope told me everything. You did all that you could do." Andre said sadly. "And you've beaten me, and everyone else, at every sparring match we've ever had. Cat was as good as me, which means that, quite frankly, you're the only capable of bringing down this asshole." Jade fought back a skeptical reaction to this assessment. She was sure that, in a fair fight, Andre could take the son of a bitch who'd killed Cat, but she didn't want to contradict the still grieving young man. He sighed and held out his hand, pulling Jade to her feet. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't really your fault." Andre told her. "I was just so angry that I couldn't think straight."

"I get it." Jade said, wiping off some more blood.

"When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow." Jade told him. "Everyone's working overtime to get everything ready." Cat wasn't the first Stoneheart to die, but everyone had liked her, and she'd been an officer. Moreover, Cat's death was different. The other Stonehearts that had died had died in battle, knowing that they'd been running the risk of death the whole time. Cat hadn't been killed in battle however. She'd retired from active duty, and she'd been in her own home at the time. She hadn't died in battle, she'd been murdered. The other deaths had been expected, and they were just a standard risk they ran as gang members. Cat's death was a new thing, something nobody had expected.

"Did you already pick out a grave site?" Andre asked quietly.

"Tori did." Jade told him. "There's a hill with this big…well, I'm not sure exactly what kind of tree it is. I think it's an oak, but I can't be sure. Anyway, the tree offers a lot of shade, and the hill overlooks the whole cemetery and you can see the hotel and the restaurant from the top."

"Sounds nice." Andre said softly, walking out of the room.

_Twenty-six hours later_

"Eternal rest grant her O Lord, and may perpetual light shine on her." Mick said solemnly as the Stonehearts in attendance crouched down and dropped flowers onto Cat's coffin. "May her soul and the souls of all the faithful departed rest in peace." They stared down at the grave for almost two minutes in silence, then Andre picked up a shovel and began filling in the grave. Jade picked up the other shovel and began to help him, and the others slowly left the cemetery.

"Do you have a plan?" Andre asked Jade quietly as they worked.

"Yeah, I've got it all planned out." Jade told him. "Do you have a way to contact that idiot Lane?"

"I think so; he left a set of instructions on how to meet up with him in case you ever changed your mind." Andre said slowly, frowning. "What are you planning on doing?" Jade gave him a look, and Andre repressed a shudder.

"I tell you later. I'm going to make the announcement to everybody, I hate repeating myself." She told him, getting back to the work of filling in Cat's grave. Andre nodded his understanding and began shoveling dirt again.

_One hour later_

"Alright guys, listen up!" Jade called. Every single member of the Stonehearts were crammed into the theater room, with Jade standing on the stage talking into a microphone. As soon as Jade spoke, the mob fell silent, staring up at her expectantly. "Let me ask you guys a question." Jade growled. "What do you think would happen if the government of Deseret hired an assassin to kill a member of The Council, and the assassin told the remaining Councilmembers who had hired him?" There was a pause, and then several people spoke up at once.

"There'd be war!"

"Exactly. There isn't any other response available. And there isn't one for us either." Jade told them. "The Council hired two assholes to come kill us, and instead they killed Cat. We can't simply let that slide, can we?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Now, some of you may know that the Rebels approached us not too long ago with the intention of asking for an alliance. I turned them down, because I knew that we didn't have anything to gain from fighting in a war. Well, we'll benefit now, won't we?" There was a loud, resounding cheer from the crowd. "That's right! Tomorrow, I'll be meeting with the rebel emissary, and we'll be going to war with the Las Vegas Protectorate. And let me tell you something. When this war is over, I don't want there to be a single living Councilmember, understand?" There were enthusiastic nods from everyone, making Jade give a predatory smile. "Good. Get a good night's sleep everyone, tomorrow will be a busy day."

Author's Notes

Wow, I don't think anybody aligned with the government thought this plan through. What was going on in their heads that they thought that pissing off Jade would be a good idea?

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Thirteen

Emily stood nervously outside Jade's office door, waiting to be called in. "Relax." Hope told her, smiling. "Jade's not going to kill you. She wouldn't take you into her office to do that, and besides, she knows I'd kill her if she hurt you." Emily gave her a small smile, and then the door opened. Lane walked out, looking significantly happier than he had last time he'd come, and Jade stuck her head out the door.

"Alright Emily, come in." She said, beckoning the other girl in. Emily followed her nervously, and Jade shut the door behind her. "Do you see that phone?" Jade asked, pointing at the phone sitting on her desk. Emily nodded. "It's been modified so that nobody can trace it. I need you to use it and call your dad." Emily's eyes widened.

"My…my dad?" She asked nervously. "Why would you want to talk to my dad?" Jade gave the girl a dry look.

"Emily, we do background checks on every person that joins. And let's face it; you weren't exactly hiding when you lived with your father. The fact that you gave yourself a makeover threw us off for a while, since we were looking for a girl with black hair that looked like the world's prettiest boy, but we did find you eventually." Emily looked down at the ground nervously.

"Then why did you let me stay here?" She asked quietly.

"Emily, we don't give a crap where people come from." Jade told her gently. "Once we were sure that you weren't a spy, we had no problem with letting you stay. But now that we're about to go to war, I need you to call your dad." Emily nodded and walked over to the phone, picking up the receiver and dialing the number.

"Who is this?" The Chairman demanded, surprised. The number Emily had dialed was for the private phone in his office.

"Hi Dad." Emily said quietly.

"Emily? Where are you?" The Chairman demanded. To Emily's surprise, he didn't sound angry, just worried.

"My boss wants to talk to you." Emily said instead, not answering the question. She held out the phone, and Jade took it.

"Hello Chairman." Jade said, smirking.

"Who is this? What are you doing with my daughter?"

"My name is Jade West." Jade told him. She really didn't care about hiding anymore. "And your daughter is my group's doctor."

"Your group?"

"Ah yes. Let me explain. You see, I'm the person who's caused you all this trouble. I'm the one who founded the Stonehearts, the one who leads them."

"I swear, if you hurt my daughter…" Jade laughed.

"Trust me, if I hurt her, there's someone here who'll kill me long before you even find out. Now then, let me get to the point. You hired two men to take me and my gang out."

"That's right. And they killed one of your friends from what I hear." He said smugly.

"You heard right. Now let me tell you what's going to happen because they did that. First off, the Stonehearts have allied ourselves with the Rebels, and a revolution is about to start. The Stonehearts have declared war on The Council."

"And you're telling me this because…?" The Chairman asked. "Are you hoping that I'll offer you their names and locations in exchange for you not fighting in this oncoming revolution?"

"Nope." Jade said, popping the P. "You see, I'm not going to give up until both of those sons of bitches and every member of The Council is dead. Until that happens, the Stonehearts will fight to the last member."

"Then why did you waste my time and call me?" The Chairman demanded.

"Because I've decided to give you some simple advice. Kill yourselves now."

"Excuse me?"

"Commit suicide now. It'll save us all a lot of time. Plus, this way you can guarantee yourselves a somewhat painless and dignified death, and we won't have to waste bullets on you." Jade smiled to herself and hung up before he could say anything in response. "Thanks." She told Emily, who nodded.

"He's not going to do it you know." She told Jade, who nodded.

"I know. But this way, when we win, I can remind him that I told him to take the easy way out." She said. "Now then, let's go let the rest of Las Vegas know what's coming."

_Twenty minutes later_

Jade, Andre, Tori, Mick, Emily, and Hope gathered around the 'Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas' sign. "You sure this'll work?" Hope asked Mick.

"Of course." Mick told her, not looking up from his work. He stood up a minute later. "Alright, we're ready to go." He said, tossing Jade a control.

"Great." She said with a grin, pressing the button and instantly making the c4 covering the sign explode.

"That was…cathartic." Emily said, staring at the burning wreckage of the sign.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Hope said, walking over to the SUV. "Now help me get the new sign out." The new sign wasn't nearly as big as the old one, since they'd only had a day to work on it, but it was in same shape as the old sign. The difference, however, was that this sign bore the symbol of the Stonehearts on it, not any words.

"Did you tell Lane about this?" Tori asked, as she and Jade set about digging holes to place the sign posts in.

"Nope." Jade said with a smirk. "If he wants to whine about it later, fine, but for now I could care less. It's not like the Rebels had a symbol that they could use to claim the city as their own." Tori nodded.

"Hey Jade, after we're done here, want to swing by the toy store?" Hope called out. Jade stopped and stared at her, then looked at Emily, then back to Hope.

"Wait, you two are using toys now? I didn't even know that you'd hooked up yet." Emily blushed furiously, and Hope rolled her eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I just want to get the new Batman comic before the shit hits the fan. I doubt we'll get any new comics for a while." Jade sighed in mock disappointment, and then nodded.

"Sure, I've been looking forward to reading that thing." She said, grabbing one of the sign posts and helping to guide it into the hole.

Author's Notes

Uh, Jade? I think your people skills need a little work.

I actually do believe that Batman would survive the war that led to this point. Why? Because Batman and other comics came out before the bombs flew, and after a nuclear holocaust, people would want something that could entertain them and take their minds off of their troubles. There are differences between our Batman and this Batman, sure, but it would still exist.

Thanks for reading this guys! See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Fourteen

"Bored!" Jade complained, throwing herself onto the bed.

"There's a war going on and you're bored?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Jade growled. Lane had decided to not allow the Stoneheart officers to fight on the front lines to the north, largely to make sure that there wouldn't be any debate over who was in charge on the battlefield. Jade had been willing to agree, since this allowed her to focus on finding the two bastards who'd killed Cat. But they'd gone underground, and none of the remaining officers had been able to track them down yet. This left Jade feeling a mix of frustration, anger, and boredom.

"Well, I know ways we can alleviate the boredom." Tori said with a smile, lying down next to her.

"I already told you, I'm not playing Monopoly again." Jade growled. "That game takes way too long." Tori stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait a minute. So when Hope says that she wants to go to a toy store, you automatically assume it's because she wants to buy sex toys. But when I suggest that we can alleviate the boredom, while lying in bed, you assume I want to play Monopoly?" Jade grinned.

"Nah, it's just fun to mess with you." She said. "Plus, Hope's coming up the elevator right now and he'll walk into the suite in about a minute. I'd rather not give him a show." Tori's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" She asked, amazed. Jade raised an eyebrow and pointed at a monitor on top of the dresser.

"I had a security camera set up so I'd know if anybody was coming up the elevator after Cat got killed. How did you not notice that?" Tori blushed, and Jade laughed. "You know Vega; I'm starting to wonder if I can actually send you out of the hotel. Apparently you're blind."

"Why's she blind?" Hope asked, walking into the bedroom.

"She didn't notice the security camera being installed until after I pointed it out." Hope stared at her, then looked at the monitor, and then looked at Tori.

"How?" She demanded, baffled.

"I don't know!" Tori said, pouting. "Now shut up!"

"What do you got?" Jade asked Hope, wrapping an arm around Tori and smiling. Tori snuggled closer against Jade, though she continued to pout. "Have you found the two bastards yet?"

"Not yet." Hope said. "But I've figured out how we can find them."

"How?" Jade asked.

"Well, the way I see it, The Council has cameras all over Las Vegas proper. So all we have to do is hack into the cameras and search the footage."

"Oh is that all?" Jade asked sarcastically. "Need I remind you, everyone that knows shit about computers is off with the Rebels in the north."

"So?" Hope said, shrugging. "That just means we have to bribe someone who works with the cameras. We never took off the bandannas while we were committing crimes, so it's not like anybody knows who we are."

"She has a point." Tori told Jade, looking up at her. Jade thought it over.

"Okay, take Andre and Mick and go get to work on that plan." She said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked, confused, as Jade walked over to the closet and bulled out a bulletproof vest.

"I'm going to provide a distraction so that nobody catches onto them." Jade said, putting on the vest, then pulling on a sweater over it. "You are going to stay here and continue taking lessons from Emily." She continued before Tori could say anything. Tori frowned, but said nothing. She knew that the gang needed more doctors, and she knew that Jade wouldn't back down, but that didn't mean that she liked it. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Look, stay here and I'll bring you back a strap-on." Jade said with a smirk, grabbing two sub machine guns from out of the gun drawer of the dresser.

"I don't want a strap-on!" Tori protested.

"Oh come on." Jade said, still smirking. "If you're a really good girl, and study really hard, maybe I'll even let you wear it once." Hope stared at the two, pouting.

"How do you do this? I still can't get Emily to admit that she likes me, let alone make sex jokes." She demanded. Jade shrugged.

"Just nut up and kiss her already. So long as you don't grope her while you're doing it, you'll get her to admit it. Either that, or you're really bad at reading people and she'll smack you." Hope nodded. "Now, let's get out moving."

_One hour later_

Jade smiled and walked through the front doors of the news station. "Excuse me miss, I'm going to need to see some ID." One of the two soldiers standing guard just inside said.

"Why, what's going on?" Jade asked, faking innocent confusion.

"The Chairman of the Department of Communications himself is here." The other guard said boastfully. Jade's eyes widened, then she smirked. A major member of The Council was here? Oh, happy day.

"Here you go." Jade said, drawing her submachine gun and killing both guards. The receptionist screamed, and Jade quickly pistol whipped her, knocking her out. Jade then walked through the next set of doors. Immediately, a group of soldiers opened fire, and Jade quickly ducked into a side room, then pulled out a grenade and tossed it down the hall, slamming the door shut behind her. A few seconds later, a large explosion filled the air, and Jade walked back out. She made her way through the carnage, then looked down at a gun, frowning in confusion. It had a large drum for ammunition, like a tommy gun, but she could tell that it wasn't a tommy gun. She holstered the submachine guns and picked it up, then pointed it at a wall and fired.

"Oh…Oh that's nice." Jade said with a grin, examining the multiple holes the shot had left in the wall. She'd found an automatic shotgun. She looked down, and realized that all the guards had been armed with automatic shotguns. "That's real nice." Jade said, checking the drum. Fortunately for her, this one was completely full. She grinned, and continued on her way.

_Ten minutes later_

Jade shoved a small wad of c4 into the doorjamb of the security room, then ran back around the corner and hit the button. A second later, the door exploded, and Jade stormed into the room, opening fire on everybody she could see, except for a man in a white suit. To her surprise, he pulled out a pistol and shot her in the stomach. Jade staggered backwards, then shot him in the knee. The Councilmember screamed and fell to his knees, and Jade slowly walked towards him. "How fucking stupid are you?" The Councilmember gasped, glaring up at her. "By now this place will be surrounded with soldiers. There's no escape."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked curiously, crouching down and staring at him. "Because, I was pretty sure they had a news chopper here." The man's eyes widened.

"You're bluffing. There's no way you know how to fly a helicopter."

"Keep telling yourself that." Jade said, pressing the barrel of one of her submachine guns against his head.

"Wait! I have information for you!" He yelled, pleading.

"What could you possibly have to tell me that would interest me?" Jade demanded.

"I know the names of the two mercenaries the Chairman hired! The ones who killed your friend!" He said quickly. Jade's eyes widened.

"What are they?" She demanded.

"Beck Oliver and Robbie Shapiro." He told her.

"Thanks." Jade said, switching the gun to make it only fire one bullet at a time. The Councilmember's eyes widened in horror.

"What are you doing? I told you their names!"

"So?" Jade asked, shrugging. "It's not like I ever said that I wouldn't kill you if you told me their names. And besides, how does that help me? I mean, it's nice to know the names of the two bastards, but it doesn't actually do anything for me besides that." With that, she pulled the trigger, killing him instantly, and then walked out of the room, heading for the roof and the news chopper.

Author's Notes

…That's a legitimate question Tori. How on earth did you not notice the security camera and monitor being installed?

Don't worry, I plan on explaining where Jade learned to fly a helicopter eventually. A lot of her will eventually come to light in fact…In the sequel! Mwaha ha ha!

Thanks for reading guys! See you guys next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Fifteen

"Whattya got?" Jade asked Hope, Emily, and Mick, walking into the computer room with Andre close behind her.

"Well, we've found one of them." Hope said. "They seem to have split up, and we can't find the guy who killed Cat anywhere yet. The other guy on the other hand…" She pointed at a screen, which showed the skinnier of the two men walking into a small house.

"He's pretty good at hiding his tracks." Mick said, taking a puff from his pipe. "Fortunately for us though, he can't quite seem to grasp the concept of security cameras watching his every move. If we didn't have the cameras, we would never find him. But, now that we do, we can tell you that he always shows up here." He pointed at the house. "Every day, without fail, he leaves the house, wanders randomly around the city, and then comes back."

"Ready to go have a chat with him?" Jade asked Andre. Andre nodded grimly.

"Let's go." Jade nodded, and then frowned.

"Wait a minute, where's Tori?" She asked, looking around. "I haven't seen her all day. I assumed that she was in here with you guys, but that's clearly not the case." The others looked around.

"There she is." Emily said in alarm, pointing at a monitor. The others stared as Tori peered out of an alley, a large duffel bag beside her.

"What the hell is she doing?" Jade demanded, leaning in closer to the monitor.

_At the same time_

Tori smiled grimly to herself, then gave the security camera attached to the nearby building a happy wave. She knew that at least a few of the others were watching her right now. But she'd gotten sick of Jade being overprotective and had snuck out of the hotel to go take care of something. And Jade couldn't get mad, since Jade's actions yesterday had inspired her actions today.

She was fairly certain that the new Chairman of the Military was an idiot, a bigger one than the General he'd replaced. The man had stayed behind in Las Vegas proper, which she supposed made sense, but he also decided to hold a press conference on the state of the revolution, despite the fact that Jade had killed a Councilmember yesterday. So, Tori had decided to kill him. She pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked down the road. The limo had just turned around the corner and was coming towards her.

Tori got down and quickly opened the bag, then pulled out the bazooka, then attached the rocket. She stepped out of the alley, took her aim, and fired. The rocket slammed into limo, throwing it briefly skyward before it slammed into the wall of a nearby building. Tori grinned and dropped the bazooka, then grabbed a machine gun and walked forward, shooting up the soldiers who were guarding the Councilmember. To her surprise, the man staggered out of his limo and tried to get away, slowly stumbling towards a nearby building. Tori grinned and shot him in the back of the head, dropping him. She walked back to the alley and grabbed the duffel bag, then walked back to the Councilmember.

"Sheesh, what's up with this country?" Tori asked the corpse conversationally, setting down the duffel bag and opening it. "Jade had a harder time killing the Communications Chairman." She pulled out a stencil and set it on the back of his suit, then pulled out several cans of paint and began painting the Stoneheart symbol on him.

"Halt!" A soldier yelled. Tori looked up and saw a row of soldiers standing a hundred feet or so away from her, lined along the road with their guns pointed at her. Tori grinned and pulled out a remote trigger.

"A word to the wise. Next time you want to fight a Stoneheart, don't stand on top of the subway tunnels." She told them, pressing the trigger and detonating the c4 she'd lined the roof of the subway tunnel with, creating a huge crater that swallowed the soldiers. Tori rolled her eyes and returned to her painting, then climbed into an escort vehicle that was still somewhat intact and drove away.

_At the same time_

Jade frowned. "What's the word for a mixture of anger and pride?" She asked. The others shrugged, and she sighed. "Whatever just tell her when she gets back that she's grounded until I come home. Don't let her leave the suite." She told them, walking out of the monitoring room with Andre close behind her.

"So, what's the plan?" Andre asked as they got into the elevator.

"We torture him until he tells us where the other guy is, then we kill him." Jade said simply.

"And what if he doesn't know where the other guy is?" Andre asked, frowning.

"Well, there are ways to deal with that obstacle too." Jade said with a small smile. "After all, I doubt the bastard that killed Cat will be happy to find out that his partner's corpse was found crammed into a garbage can like so much trash." Andre raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering why you painted the symbol on that metal trashcan."

"Now you know."

_Five hours later_

Robbie walked into his safe house, frowned, and whirled around, knife ready. He saw Jade standing there, armed with only a knife, and ran at her. Andre came at him from behind and swung his baseball bat into the man's knee, dropping him. "Thanks Andre." Jade said, pulling Robbie to his feet. "Now then you son of a bitch, let's have a chat." She dragged him to the living room, where she and Andre had attached a large metal hook to the ceiling. Jade grabbed a rope and tied up his arms and wrists, the tied the rope to the hook so that he was suspended from it, with his feet not touching the ground.

"Now then, which one are you?" Jade asked calmly, using her knife to slice open his shirt and tear it off. "Beck, or Robbie?" The man's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Andre put on a pair of brass knuckles and punched him in the ribs, audibly breaking a few of them.

"She asked you a question." Andre growled as the man gasped in pain.

"R…Robbie." He said finally.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Jade asked pleasantly. "Now then, we have just one more question. Where is Beck?" Robbie glared at her and shook his head stubbornly. Andre smiled slightly and punched him twice more, once in the other set of ribs and once in the stomach. "Care to try again?" Jade asked. Robbie shook his head, and Andre pulled out a knife. He stabbed Robbie in the left shoulder and dragged the knife down through his bicep to the elbow. Robbie screamed, and he started sobbing.

"One last chance." Jade told him. "If you don't answer, Andre here is going to castrate you."

"I don't know! We split up! He was going to come find me when he thought it was safe enough!" Jade grinned and patted his cheek.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked, turning around. "I'm going to go see if this loser has anything worth stealing." Jade told Andre. "Try not to take too long, okay? I want his body to be recognizable."

"What?" Robbie cried out. "But I answered all your questions!" Andre punched him in the jaw.

"So? Do you think answering to questions makes us forgive you of killing Cat?"

"But I didn't kill her!" Robbie pleaded.

"No, but you helped." Andre growled, stabbing the knife into Robbie's spine.

Author's Notes

Oh dear. Beck, I'd suggest you run away. Going to the radiation filled wasteland of Southern California will be safer than staying here. Because if you stay, Jade will find you.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Sixteen

Beck walked towards the sign the Stonehearts had put up after they blew up the old 'Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas' sign. He'd been informed that someone had placed a medium sized metal trashcan next to the sign, with the Stoneheart symbol and the name 'Beck Oliver' painted on it. After scouting it out for a few minutes and determining that it wasn't a trap, he'd went to check it.

Beck carefully opened the can, and then stared down in horror at what he saw. Robbie's corpse had been shoved into the can, his eyes gouged out and lines carved all over his face. Taped to his forehead was note, which Beck carefully removed and read aloud. "Dear asshole. You killed my best friend, so I killed yours. That makes us even, right? Wrong. If you want revenge just as bad as I do, come to the old meat packing plant in New Washington. Sincerely, Jade West, leader of the Stonehearts." Beck scowled, ripped up the note, and stormed off. Nobody would touch the can, of that he was certain, and Colorado customs stated that, in the case of murder, the body was not to be buried until the victim had been avenged. With this in mind, Beck set off to go find the meat packing plant and Jade West.

_One hour later_

"I'm surprised you were actually stupid enough to come." Jade said, stepping into the middle of the room.

"I'm surprised you didn't have your people just shoot me the minute I came in here." Beck said in response.

"I didn't have them do that for the same reason that neither one of us brought guns." Jade told him. "At this point, putting a bullet in your head just wouldn't be satisfying."

"Agreed." Beck growled. "Robbie didn't hurt any of your friends; he didn't deserve to die like that. He didn't deserve to die at all."

"Please, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have been able to kill Cat. By the time you managed to get through her door we'd have been there to stop you."

"Your friend was a thief and a gangster; she had to have known that death was a possibility." Beck pointed out.

"She was retired from combat! She was a civilian when you killed her." Jade snapped. "Besides, if you believe that, then why are you so mad? Robbie was a soldier; he had to have known that death was a possibility." Beck let out a low guttural growl.

"So, what happens now? We fight, and the survivor walks away?"

"Nope." Jade said, shaking her head. "Even if you manage to kill me, the others will just kill you. So, I suppose this is a trap. The only question is whether or not you'll manage to die satisfied." Beck stared at her, and then charged at her, aiming a punch at her head. Jade crouched down and wrapped her arms around his waist and threw him over her shoulder. Beck popped right back up and ran into her, slamming her head into a nearby concrete pillar. Jade sucker punched him, driving him back, and followed it up with a quick punch to the head. Beck retaliated with an uppercut, knocking Jade down. Jade lashed out with her foot, kicking him in the crotch. He was wearing a cup, so it didn't incapacitate him, but her combat boots were steel toed, so it still hurt.

Beck surprised her by pulling out a large combat knife, the same he'd used to kill Cat. Jade's eyes widened and she quickly backed up against a stack of crates as he advanced. "Why are you so surprised?" Beck asked with a grin. "I'll be just as satisfied with cutting your heart out as I would be with breaking your neck."

"Who said I was surprised?" Jade asked, reaching behind her into the crate and pulling out a machete. Beck's eyes widened, and Jade advanced, grinning. "C'mon Beck. Let's have some fun." She taunted, lunging forward. Beck brought his knife up just in time to block the blow. "You really shouldn't have brought your knife out." Jade told him. "Where I come from, machetes are used just as often as guns."

"What do you mean, where you come from?" Beck demanded, stabbing at her stomach. Jade side stepped, dodging the stab, and slapped him in the face with the flat of the blade.

"What, did you really think someone as pale as I am could have spent their whole life in this desert?" She asked as Beck staggered back. "Nah, I'm an immigrant." Beck took advantage of her distraction to slash at her stomach. Jade blocked the attack with contemptuous ease. "You're pretty good for someone from this neck of the woods, but I had the best teachers on the continent teach me. You don't have a prayer against me in a blade fight." Beck ignored her and lunged forward, aiming straight for her heart. Jade rolled her eyes and stepped to the side, then quickly disarmed him, knocking the blade out of his hands. She grabbed it, and then tossed it and her machete over her shoulder.

"What did you do that for?" Beck demanded, backing away warily.

"The difference in skill level would have made this too easy for me." Jade told him. "And quite frankly, that just wouldn't satisfy me either. I need you to think you have a chance before I destroy you." Beck charged at her again, this time aiming a roundhouse kick at her head. Jade ducked, but not quickly enough, and he clipped the top of her head. Jade staggered backwards. Beck followed up with a right jab, which Jade blocked. Jade grabbed his fist, then punched him in the nose, breaking it. Beck staggered backwards, and Jade pressed her advantage, wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing. Beck gasped and struggled as they fell to the ground, with Jade on top and still squeezing. He lashed out with his legs, kneeing her in the stomach. Jade winced, and her grip loosened enough for Beck to roll them over and grab her neck. Jade grabbed a fistful of Beck's hair and yanked, pulling him off of her. Beck rolled away, then gave her a glare.

"Pulling on my hair? Really?" Jade gave him a smirk but said nothing. Beck scowled, then glanced to the side. They'd come very close to where his knife and Jade's machete were. If he could just get the machete, he could take finish this now. He turned and ran for the two blades, but Jade was faster, and she tackled him to the ground, then put him in a headlock.

"Time to die." She growled, breaking his neck.

"That was anticlimactic." Andre said, walking downstairs, a rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, he turned around and ran. He doesn't get to run away and then die like a man." Jade told him, walking past Beck's corpse and picking up the machete before turning around and offering it to Andre. "Want to do the honors?" She asked. Andre stared at her for a second, then grinned.

"Sure."

_Ten minutes later_

"What do you think?" Jade asked. The others looked at Beck's head, which Andre had mounted on a pole and stuck it in front of the sign.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Mick said, smiling.

"The pigtails were a nice touch." Hope said.

"You should have let me put lip gloss on his lips though." Tori said.

"It would have been a waste of makeup." Jade told her, rolling her eyes. She looked over at Andre, who was staring silently at the severed head. "Feel better now?" Andre sat in silence for a moment, then nodded.

Author's Notes

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Seventeen

Jade was doing maintenance work on the gun of one of their Humvees (which had been painted green with their symbol on the hood and each door) when Tori found her. "Jade?" She asked.

"Yeah babe?" Jade asked, looking up from the gun.

"What did you mean when you said that you weren't from here? I mean, I know you did move here until a year ago, but you made it sound like you came from outside the Las Vegas Protectorate."

"I did." Jade told her, turning back to the gun. Tori paused, waiting for Jade to elaborate, and then frowned when she didn't.

"Do you want to explain where you came from then?" She demanded. Jade paused, and then looked at her.

"Not really." Tori glared at her, and Jade sighed. "Tori, does it really matter? I'm here now, aren't I? Besides, the place I'm from is too far for you to ever have to worry about it." Tori frowned.

"Maybe, but I still don't like that you've kept secrets from me." She said.

"Look, I just really don't like to talk about my home. I don't have many happy memories of the place." Tori sighed and nodded in understanding. Before either of them could say anything else though, Emily ran into the garage, the others close behind.

"Lane called." She said, panting. "The Rebels have entered Las Vegas Proper; they're heading towards the Council building." Jade grinned and began reattaching the machine gun.

"Well, we can't let them have all the fun, can we? Let's go." The others quickly piled into the Humvee, with Mick taking the driver's seat.

"Jade, get in here." Tori said, looking up at Jade.

"Hell no. I'm staying up here and shooting any soldiers in our path. I haven't gotten to use this thing outside of practice, and I'm not passing up an opportunity to do so now."

"Jade, get in here." Tori repeated. Emily and Andre's eyes widened as Jade visibly flinched and slowly got back inside the cabin. "Good. Now come here." Jade glared at her, but slowly made her way over to Tori's seat and sat in the brunette's lap.

"Can we go now?" Mick asked, sounding deeply amused.

"Yeah, we're good." Tori said happily, wrapping her arms around Jade. Jade let out a low growl, but didn't move.

"Geez Tori, when did you get Jade so completely whipped?" Hope asked with a smile, pulling out the gun case from beneath the shotgun seat and distributing the sub machine guns within.

"I've always had her whipped." Tori said, taking the gun from Jade's hand so she was holding both of them. "I just haven't had to demonstrate it in public before."

"Can you get her to wear a ball gag?" Hope asked curiously.

"No." Jade growled while Tori stared at her contemplatively.

"I don't have a ball gag." She said finally.

"I can give you one." Hope offered.

"Why do you have a ball gag?" Emily demanded, sounding scared.

"No reason." Hope said innocently. Emily continued to stare at her, worried.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Mick parked the Humvee in front of the Council's meeting building. Jade instantly opened the door and jumped out, then turned around to glare at Tori, pulling the sub machine gun out of her hand. "Don't ever do that again." She growled. Tori just smiled and climbed out after her. Jade rolled her eyes and turned back towards the building, heading for the front doors with the others hurrying after her. The newly posted Rebel guards got ready to stop them, then realized who they were and stepped to the side. "Top floor?" Jade asked Emily. The girl nodded, and Jade hit the button, calling down the elevator. They rode up to the top floor, then followed Emily's directions until they reached the meeting room.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade demanded, looking around the room. All the Councilmembers, including the Chairman, were all sitting on the ground. "You took them prisoner?"

"Of course." Lane said, sounding surprised. "They surrendered when we reached this floor and killed their guards." Jade paused and stared at them, then looked over her shoulder.

"Emily? Do you mind?" She asked. Emily frowned and stared at the Council, including her father.

"No, go ahead." She said finally. On the one hand, she knew that they'd surrendered, but on the other hand, they'd hired Beck and Robbie, and they'd tried to kill the Stonehearts several times before that. Jade grinned, raised her sub machine gun, and opened fire, mowing the Council down and killing them all. Lane stared at the remains of the Council in horror, then turned to stare at Jade.

"Don't say a word." Jade said. "You knew what you were getting into when you made a deal with us. Besides, this'll keep any loyalists from trying to hold _another_ revolution." She turned around and headed back for the elevator. "My Stonehearts will be coming back to work for me tomorrow. You'll have to earn your country." She called over her shoulder.

"Why did we all come here if that's all that was going to happen?" Andre demanded.

"I thought there'd still be fighting going on." Jade growled, irritated.

"It seems like most of these things end in an anticlimax." Tori commented thoughtfully.

_One month later_

"Did you get it?" Tori asked Emily. The other girl nodded and handed Tori a small black velvet box. Tori opened it, revealing a gold ring with an emerald set in it.

"Don't worry, she'll love it." Emily said with a smile, patting her on the shoulder. Tori gave her a small smile, then turned around.

"Well, here goes nothing." She said, walking over to Jade, holding the box behind her back. "Jade?"

"Yeah?" Jade asked, turning around to smile at Tori. Tori gave her a small smile, then got down on one knee and held out the ring box.

"Will you marry me?" Jade stared down at her, eyes wide.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" She yelled, sounding deeply irritated. Tori stared at her, broken.

"E…E…Excuse me?" She asked, horrified. Jade's eyes widened even more when she realized what she'd just said, and she quickly bent down and hugged Tori.

"No, no, don't cry, I didn't mean it like that." She said quickly, holding Tori tightly. "It's just that, well…" She straightened up, reached into her own pocket, and pulled out a black velvet box. "I spent a lot of time looking for this thing." Jade opened the box to reveal a silver ring with an amethyst in the middle. Tori's eyes widened, and then she burst into laughter. "Exactly." Jade said with a grin, pulling out the ring and setting the box down. Tori smiled at her and did the same.

"At the same time?" She asked, holding out her hands.

"Sure." Jade said, holding out her own hands. It took some doing, but they managed to get the rings on each other's hands at the same time. And then they kissed.

Author's Notes

The End! Well, until I get around to the sequel anyway.

I have some…news for you guys. Whether or not it constitutes bad news is up to you. For the rest of December and the first little bit of January, I'm going to be somewhere without internet access. So, I'm going to be going on hiatus for a while. I'm just letting you know so that you don't think I quit or anything.

Thanks for reading guys! See you soon!


End file.
